A Day at the Beach
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: The gang suddenly realizes that they're growing up and growing apart....and set out to do something about that.
1. Cruel Summer

My note…hey everyone, here's a short chapter story I've been playing around with for some time now. It's set some time in summer '07 and will feature my favorites from the original '06 class. There may be some very minor spoilers for the end of season six. It will start out rated T but may be raised for content(haven't decided yet). So sit back, relax and enjoy...

A DAY AT THE BEACH

CHAPTER 1: CRUEL SUMMER

"Another profitable night", Ashley declared excitedly as she tallied up the days sales. She walked over to show Jimmy the numbers which earned her a big smile and an even bigger kiss.

"Well it should be after how busy we were today", Paige piped in, glancing over Jimmy's shoulder at the book on her way to restock one of the empty shelves.

"Yeah, I was so not expecting that huge rush at the end there", Ellie added, blowing out a huge sigh as she continued her folding.

Jimmy stretched, trying to ease the ache that had settled between his shoulders. "Why don't we just head home now? We don't open 'til eleven tomorrow, so Ash, Spin and I can come in early to straighten up".

Everyone nodded tiredly in agreement and stopped what they were doing. Ashley noticed Jimmy's discomfort and gently massaged his shoulders.

"This is pathetic", Spinner groaned as he hopped off the counter, causing everyone to turn questionably in his direction. "It's Saturday night, we should be out doing things, having fun. Instead, were all ready for bed by...", he glanced at the clock and frowned. "...ten forty-one".

"Welcome to adulthood Spin", Paige teased with a roll of her eyes.

"Adulthood? Dude, we're like a bunch of senior citizens, my grandparents don't even go to bed this early", he complained. "Let's go out and celebrate...I don't know, maybe go to a club or something".

They all stilled and stared inquisitively at Spinner. "What? We're nineteen-twenty years old, not eighty", he reminded them. "Jimmy man, don'tcha wanna take Ash out for a night on the town.

"Sure, I'd love to Spin but I just can't...", Jimmy answered disappointedly, looking from Ashley to Spinner. "I'm totally wiped".

Spinner forwned. "Paige?", he asked hopefully, but she frowned and shook her head no. "Marco, Ellie?", he questioned pleadingly.

"Spinner, we've all had a long day and we're all really tired", Ellie replied honestly and grabbed her purse. "It's time for us to go home".

"I second that", Marco mumbled, placing one arm around Ellie's shoulders and the other around Paige's. "Night all, see ya in the morning", he called as the trio walked out.

Ashley smiled and waived, holding the door open for the group and turning the lights off as they left. "Ready guys?".

Jimmy nodded enthusiastically and headed for the door. "What about a quick game of poker then?", Spinner called out in the dark.

"Spinner", Ashley and Jimmy groaned in unison. He pouted and shrugged defeatedly as he walked over to the alarm system and punched in the security code.

"You two are no fun", Spinner sulked and trotted down the front steps to his car.

Jimmy and Ashley watched this in slight amusement. "What's wrong with him?", Ashley asked as she followed Jimmy down the side ramp.

"Who knows? He's probably pissed cuz he hasn't had a date in over two months", Jimmy joked playfully.

"Yeah, I know how he feels", Ashley mumbled as she caught up to Jimmy.

He turned suddenly and looked quizzically up at her. "We haven't been on a proper date in over two months either, Jimmy", Ashley replied, trying to hide the slight disappointment that was evident in her voice.

Ashley could see the look of confusion on Jimmy's face, so she decided to clarify, "It's just that we've been so busy...all of us. With the shop being as busy as it is, you coaching at basketball camp, taking art summer art classes and trying to squeeze in your daily physio sessions. Me teaching dance and paino at the rec. center. Spinner working full time at both The Dot and the shop. And Marco, Ellie and Paige giving up their free time to help us out...when is there time for anything else?".

Jimmy shock quickly melted into realization. "I know Ash, I'm sorry", he apologized and took hold of her hand. "This isn't exactly how I pictured us spending _this_ summer either". Ashley nodded in acknowledgement. Jimmy looked up at her and smiled, "Ready to go?".

"Yep...tomorrow's probably gonna be another busy day", she sighed, following Jimmy to her car.

-------------------

Ashley wlaked in the door to find her mom, Jeff, Toby and Liberty watching a movie together. "Hey honey, what are you doing home so early?", Kate asked cheerfully from her place on the couch.

"Early? Mom it's after eleven", Ashley sighed tiredly and sunk down onto the plush arm chair.

"So, it's Saturday night, shouldn't you guys be hangin' out at some club until the wee hours of the morning?", Toby teased.

Ashley frowned. "Geez, you sound like Spinner", she mumbled and everyone looked at her questionably. "We had this crazy day at the store...not to mention all week...and we were all really, _really _tired", she explained disappointedly then looked quizzically over at her brother, wondering what he was doing home. "What's your excuse?".

Toby smirked, "Not nineteen yet".

"Not even eighteen yet", Liberty added pointedly.

Ashley gave them a 'so what' look and Toby made it a point to clarify. "We went to dinner and saw a movie with Danny and Derek. They wanted to go to some stupid arcade after, so we dropped them off and came to hang out here until we need to go pick them up, at midnight", Toby explained.

"Sometimes I wonder about those two", Ashley chuckled jokingly.

"Me too", Liberty quipped back. "If I didn't know my brother better, I'd say they were dating...each other".

The room suddenly filled with a light laughter, but Ashley's soon faded. Kate sat up straighter on the couch and asked, "Ash, what's the matter?".

"I don't know Mom", she replied, sighing heavily. "Sometimes I just feel like the summer's passing us by. It's almost half over and we haven't done anything together as a group, except work at the store. And Jimmy and I have absolutely no _real _time together".

Kate walked over and took a seat on the arm of the chair. She put her hand on Ashley's back and smiled. "Well, your summer job at the rec. center is over at the end of the month and so are Jimmy's art classes, right?", she asked her daughter. Ashley's interest was definitely piqued and she nodded slowly.

"You'll have a week or so before you have to start getting ready for university...why don't you guys all do something together then?", Kate suggested.

Ashley thought it over for a second and frowned. "That sounds great, but if we all go, who would take care of the store?", she asked diappointedly.

Kate smiled. "You may have to cut the hours a bit but Jeff and I could fill in a couple of shifts", she replied sincerely.

"So could me and Toby", Liberty offered, looking over at her boyfriend. Toby smiled and nodded eagerly. "And we promise not to let Danny and Derek help".

"Thanks guys...but where would we go? That's six people...we really can't afford to stay at a hotel or anything and a road trip with ex's Spinner and Paige would so not be fun", Ashley stated firmly.

A smile broke out across Jeff's face. "What about the beach house?", he suggested quickly.

Ashley's mouth fell open in excitement. "Yeah, that's perfect. It's close, in case we need to get back home quickly for some reason. It's definitely big enough to fit six and...wait...", she trailed of and looked sadly at her mother. "We can't Mom...what about Jimmy?".

Kate rubbed a comforting pattern on Ashley's back. "Well, we've already consisdered that, and spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Brooks about it", she paused a moment and smiled. "They've contacted their contractor and the renovations are almost complete".

"Mom?", Ashley whispered, her eyes misting slightly with tears. Ashley knew her family recognized just how much she loved Jimmy, but never thought they'd act on that and totally renovate their family beach house to accomodate him.

"It took a little longer than expected, but we wanted the place to be ready to go, for whenever we decided. And we wanted Jimmy to feel welcome there too", Kate explained, hugging Ashley close.

"So that's why you guys were going up there every weekend, but never staying overnight", Ashley stated questionably, discretely wiping at the corners of her eyes.

Jeff smiled and shrugged innocently, "Just checking on the progress".

Ashley sighed happily, still in shock. "Are you sure about this?", she asked cautiously, but the looks on each of their faces, told her they were. "Okay then, I guess I'll let everyone know tomorrow", she stated, standing up quickly and giving out some well deserved hugs.

"Thanks guys...goodnight", Ashley called out over her shoulder as she skipped up the stairs. Suddenly not tired any more, Ashley quickly got ready for bed and down to the task at hand...she grabbed a notebook, flopped onto the bed and immediately began planning their trip to the beach.

---------------------

There it is guys, chapter one...not a thrilling one, but I'm pretty sure you can see where I'm going with this. Yes, I know I've used this chapter title before, but I like it and it kinda fits(at least for the first half of the chapter). And please don't hate me for putting Toby and Liberty together(they're actually pretty cute together)...I'm a huge Jiberty fan, but JT is dead and Liberty can't stay single forever. Hopefully I can update once a week, but with two stories going at the same time, that might be a little hard.

Degrassi is not mine.


	2. Summertime

My note…sorry for the delay in updates, last week was crazy. We had a full week of rehearsals for a dance competition, that took up most of my time…our studio placed first by the way(hooray). I promise to stick to some sort of schedule from now on and update as regularly as possible.

A DAY AT THE BEACH

CHAPTER 2: SUMMERTIME

The quiet bustling around the store was broken by the shrill of the alarm as the back door was opened. All attention turned to see an overly excited Ashley hurrying through the curtain that hung in the doorway, her arms full of packages.

"It's about damn time", Spinner scolded as he piled up the t-shirts he had just folded. He looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's after ten".

"I know. Sorry I'm so late", Ashley a apologized sincerely. "I brought coffee", she offered brightly, holding out the two trays in her hands. Marco grabbed the trays from her and put them down on an uncluttered section of counter just as her arms almost gave out.

Ashley flashed a 'thank you' smile at Marco and turned to give Jimmy a quick kiss on the cheek as she passed him. "I over slept, but I guess not getting to bed until after three am probably had something to do with that", she rambled slightly and began passing out the proper cup to each of her friends.

"For someone who was up so late, you're awfully perky this morning", Ellie smirked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Got some really exciting news", Ashley chirpped and smiled brightly, handing Jimmy his cup.

"Well it better be", Spinner grumbled and grabbed quickly for his drink. "I thought you were too tired to go out last night", he added sarcastically. Spinner looked from Ashley, down to Jimmy and back again. "If you guys wanted to be alone last night, you could've just said something", he sighed dejectedly, feeling very left out.

"Ah, we didn't go out", Jimmy stated flatly, looking up at Ashley with confusion written all over his face.

"So, just what were you up to in the wee hours of this glorious morning, Hun?", Paige quipped inquisitively.

"Yes Miss Kerwin, what's got you so giddy?", Marco asked teasingly, his interest also piqued.

"Well...", she sighed dramatically sitting down on the stool at the front counter and sifting through her bags. "...when I got home last night, my mom and Jeff we talking to Toby and Liberty...they had stopped home after their movie to...".

"I knew it...she ditched us to go out with her dorky stepbrother and his boring girlfriend", Spinner half yelled in disbelief.

Jimmy smacked Spinner squarely in the gut from where he sat and gave him a warning look. Ashley smiled and blushed at Jimmy's protectiveness then turned to Spinner. "If you don't let me finish Spin, I won't give you first pick of the donuts I brought", Ashley stated in a soft, innocent tone.

Spinner looked over at the bags Ashley had motioned to. "You brought donuts, too?", he asked with a childlike anticipation.

Ashley nodded and grinned slyly, then got back to the matter at hand. "Now that that's settled...I wasn't out on the town last night, as some of you may think", she looked pointedly over at Spinner. "I was busy in my room, trying to figure a solution to our little problem".

They all looked at her suspiciously and she continued, "Spinner was right...".

"I was?", Spinner gasped, just as the others asked in unison...

"He was?".

"Yeah, he was", Ashley confirmed. "We need to live a little...have some fun this summer".

The looks were becomming more intense, so Ashley decided to clarify. "All we do is work,work, work", she sighed. "Now it's time for a little R&R".

"Like _a _vacation?", Paige questioned excitedly.

"Exactly!", Ashley exclaimed.

"All of us...together?", Ellie questioned in confusion.

Ashley nodded and smiled. "And just how are we supposed to pull that off?", Marco asked in a joking tone.

"That's what I was trying to figure out", Ashley replied, hopping off the stool and pulling a medium sized calendar from her bag. She placed it on top of a bunch of shirts on a low table. She looked over the writting scribbled over the page and sighed. "Jimmy and I will be done with our summer jobs at the end of this month", she explained. "El, your assignment at the Core ends the week after, right?".

"Yeah", Ellie nodded and raised her brow in curiosity.

"Spinner, you were planning on taking some time off from the Dot when?", Ashley asked.

"Ah, the second week of August", he answered, pointing to the date on the calendar.

Ashley smiled. "Marco, Paige...do you guys have anything planned for this week?", she asked even though she knew they probably didn't.

Paige shook her head no and Marco chuckled, "I guess we do now".

"What about the store?", Jimmy finally spoke up, his eyes scanning the room then settling on Ashley's. "We can't_ all _leave".

"Sure we can. We'll just close shop for a few days...no body'll even miss us ", Spinner shrugged indifferently.

"Spin, are you crazy? Have you seen how busy we've been?", Jimmy asked questionably . "There's no way we can close up...we can't afford to lose that much business".

"And we don't have to", Ashley replied, coming up to Jimmy and hugging him from behind. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "I've got some people who are very willing to volunteer their time to keep the store running".

"Who?", Jimmy asked, craning his neck back to look at Ashley. Their lips were just a few inches apart and Ashley couldn't help but press hers to his.

They broke apart, but didn't move away. "Toby and Liberty offered to work days and Mom and Jeff will close up at night", Ashley stated, cupping Jimmy's face and reclaiming his lips.

Jimmy backed away and gave Ashley an appreciative smile, but still looked unconvinced. "Okay, that sounds great and all...but where are we gonna go?", he asked defeatedly. "We can't afford to...".

"That's the best part", Ashley politely interrupted, stepping behind Jimmy and placing her hands on his shoulders. "What would you guys say to five days of sun, sand and swimming...free of charge?".

"I'd say...sign me up Hun", Paige quipped.

"I'm totally there", Marco added, gently nudging Ellie in the ribs. She smiled at Ashley and nodded in agreement.

All eyes traveled over to Spinner. "Well yeah, of course", he chuckled excitedly.

Ashley squealed happily and squeezed Jimmy's shoulders. "So, where exactly are we going, some magical island retreat?", he smirked, turning his head to look up at her.

"Not quite", Ashley grimaced slightly. "Since we don't have a lot of time...or money, we have to settle for the next best thing...My family beach house", she stated cautiously, trailing off at the end. Ashley paused, trying to read her friends immediate reactions.

"Oh my God...I haven't been there since like grade nine", Paige cheered, running over to give Ashley a huge hug.

"I remember the place", Spinner recalled. "It's not too far, about a two hour drive...more than enough room...awesome view...", he drifted off into his own thoughts.

"...at least ten steps leading up to the front door...bedrooms upstairs...miles and miles of sand...", Jimmy mumbled disappointedly, under his breath.

Ashley leaned forward. "It's all been taken care of", she whispered sweetly into his ear and kissed the side of his neck softly before standing straight.

Just as Ashley was about to address her friends again, there was a soft tapping on the door. "Shit, it's time to open", Spinner grunted as he looked at the clock on the wall. The group dispersed around the store, their vacation plans temporarily forgotten as the steady stream of customers filed into the store.

Ashley started picking her things off of the merchandise and moved toward the back room. "Ash wait", Jimmy called, tugging gently on her arm. "What did you mean before...about the...".

Ashley's playful sigh interrupted Jimmy. "Exactly what I said...it's all taken care of", she reiterated. "Don't worry about it". Jimmy smiled back at her and nodded as they took their usual spots behind the register.

Paige took the bags off the counter and the stuff out of Ashley's hands and headed for the stock room, passing Spinner on the way. "Damn, I never got my donut", he grumbled as he watched the packages disappear. The light bulb suddenly flickered and a huge grin spread across Spinner's face.

"Hey Spin, where ya goin'...we just opened", Jimmy teased.

"Dude, I've already been here three hours...I'm takin' a break", he replied, deadpan.

Jimmy and Ashley shared a chuckle. "Save some for the rest of us", Jimmy called out to Spinner, who just gave a backward waive in aknowledgement.

Ashley looked down and nervously started tapping her pen on the accounting book. Jimmy looked up at her with concern. "Hey Ash what's wrong?", he asked, rubbing her arm.

Ashley bit her lower lip trying to disguise the smile that was breaking through. "I guess this little trip won't be as free as I thought it would be...", she paused and Jimmy stared questioningly. "...I never took into account how much Spinner eats", she finished, giggling slightly.

Jimmy laughed along and nodded. "Don't worry about it...", he answered simply, just as she did a few minutes before. "...it's all taken care of".

Ashley matched Jimmy's grin and fought hard not to listen to that little voice inside her head that told her to kiss him as passionately as she could right then and there..._We'll save that for vacation, _she thought with much anticipation, and quickly got back to work.

--------------------------------

Here's chapter two...sorry it's so late, life is totally crazy. I **had **to get it posted today, because today is my sis's b-day and this is part of her present(I did get her a _real _gift too). So happy 17th Meg!!!

I thought I'd have a schedule set by now...but I don't. Maybe after the 4th I will have time to get these chapters out in a timely order.

Anyway...thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter. If I didn't reply to your review, I'm sooooo sorry, I got all confused with my to stories and didn't know who I replied back to, it won't happen again. So, here's a geneal thank you to...ToneOhSoKrazii, lilfiftyfour, luvluv, Rainpath and Havocmangawip...I really appreciate you kind comments.

Degrassi is not mine!!


	3. Summer Holiday

My note…here's chapter three. I'm so happy with the great following this story has….I just hope I don't do anything to screw that up. I'm trying to make this story different from my other '06 group' fics, and pray that I am succeeding.

A DAY AT THE BEACH

CHAPTER 3: SUMMER HOLIDAY

The weeks went by quickly once the gang threw themselves into planning their five day vacation, coupled with the varying schedules of their every day lives. Before long, it was August, time to pack up and ship out.

"Do ya think we have _enough_?", Ellie asked sarcastically as Marco and Spinner struggled to close the over stuffed hatch to Jimmy's custom mini-van.

Jimmy looked in his rear view mirror, then hung his head out the drivers side window. "Spin, you're gonna have to take some of that stuff out...I can't see out the back window", he yelled to the back, just as they finally managed to shut the trunk.

"You're kidding, right?", Spinner asked incredulously, walking up to Jimmy.

"Afraid not", he quipped with an innocent shrug. Spinner sighed heavily and turned around. "Told you not to stuff the back like that", Jimmy mumbled under his breath.

"Well you're the one who said we had to make room on the inside for the groceries", Spinner retorted, not bothering to turn back around.

"Yeah, but that's not as important as being able to actually _see_ what's behind me", Jimmy spat back. "It's common sense, Spin...".

"Right, and I don't have any of that. 'Cuz, you know stupid Spinner...can't be trusted to do anything...", Spinner grumbled as he started to walk away. "...just sits there barking orders at us...shoulda done it himself then...", he stopped, immediately catching his mistake and turned slightly, just in time to see Jimmy's stung expression in the side view mirror.

Spinner walked hurriedly to the door and stuttered, "Listen Jimmy...I-I'm...". Jimmy held his hand up to silence him.

"You guys ready?", Ashley interrupted, asking cheerfully. She stuck her head into the window to kiss Jimmy, then smiled over at Spinner...totally missing the awkwardness between the two.

"Yeah, we're ready", Jimmy answered softly, forcing a smile back at her. She nodded to him in acknowledgement and turned to walk away. "But we'll probably need to make two trips", he called out from the window. "The van's maxed and we still need to get the food".

"Okay, that's fine with me", Ashley replied sweetly over her shoulder. "We'll just drop this stuff off, then go to the store".

"You sure?", Jimmy questioned, knowing they'd have to pass the store on their way to the beach house, then back track. Ashley nodded and picked up the last of the small bags.

Spinner hung his head down and reluctantly climed into the back of the van, handing Marco the excess luggage over the back seat, to put on the floor. Jimmy turned to his right in the swiveling drivers seat to pushed his chair a little more out of the way, making room for the additional bags. The girls climbed in next, Ellie and Paige in the back and Ashley in the passenger seat.

"How's that?", Spinner asked as Jimmy turned to face forward again.

"Fine", he clipped, glancing up at his rear-view mirror for added measure and sighed. "Everyone ready?", he asked, his tone a little more relaxed. The vote was a collective "yeah", and they were off.

-------------------------

The ride was becoming more than pleasurable, Ellie and Paige engaging in friendly chatter, Spinner and Marco asleep in the middle seat, music playing throughout.

Jimmy drove quietly, Ashley noticed, apparently lost in his own thoughts. She took this opportunity to study him. Ashley loved watching him, especially when he drove...his profile was more than gorgeous, eyes fixed on the road, left hand on the steering wheel, right effortlessly maintaining the hand controls with the same second-natured gracefullness that he used when maneuvering his chair.

Ashley smiled to herself...he made it look way too easy. Her limited experierence with the hand controls was definitely not as graceful, her quick accelerations and jerky stops, while always making Jimmy laugh, did nothing for the vans systems. He lovingly dubbed her 'lead hand'.

As if reading her mind...Jimmy let go for a moment and raised his brow pointedly at the control. Ashley frowned and shook her head fervently. Jimmy smirked at her and nodded. She bit her lip nervously and conceeded, tentatively taking the control. It was hard enough in the drivers seat, but from the passenger seat it was next to impossible...and now she didn't have the back-up of the foot pedals at her disposal.

Jimmy paused a second before laying his hand on top of hers and Ashley realized his intentions had nothing to do with driving...Jimmy wanted to hold her hand and this would have to do, until they reached the highway and he could put the van on cruise control. Ashley relaxed and settled into her seat as Jimmy entwined his fingers with hers.

Ashley started to fidget as they neared the house. She had kept the upgrades to herself, coming up here with her family the weekend before to make sure everything was perfect...and right now she couldn't keep her excitement in check. "We're here, we're here", she squealed as they pulled from the frontage road, onto the cement driveway.

Roused from the back, the rest of the group eagerly looked out of their respected windows. "Oh my God Ash, it still looks like I remember...", Paige commented nostalgically. "...only bigger and brighter".

The new paint job, along with the addition of the ramp and remodel of the driveway and back deck did make the place look larger. "I know. I thought since _we_ were bigger, the place would seem much smaller, but it doesn't. In fact, with the new open floor plan, it feels huge", she chuckled in reply.

Everyone filed out quickly, Jimmy bringing up the rear and a few bags with him. He looked down at the ground as soon as he cleared the vans ramp and noticed the old gravel drive was replaced with smooth cement, complete with a free-standing basketball net at the far end. He smiled at that, but cringed inwardly as he noticed how much the actual house had changed. The large ramp that zig-zagged up to the house, blocking the view of the awesome front porch and covering half of the steps leading to the door.

"This is really a beautiful place Ash", Ellie spoke next, gazing at the best looking Cape Cod style house on the strip. Jimmy swallowed his pride when he saw the look of hopefullness on Ashley's face as she looked at him. He relaxed instantly and gave her a warm smile, confirming Ellie's comment with a gentle squeeze of Ashley's hand...the house was still beautiful, as was the sentiment.

"Well, if you think this is nice...wait 'til you see the inside", she boasted, clearing off the floor of the van.

Jimmy pressed the keypad to open the hatch and waited for it to open fully. Spinner stood next to Jimmy, looking intently at him, still feeling guilty for what he said earlier. He was about to try to apologize again, when one of Paige's over-packed suitcase tumbled out and fell right on his unsuspecting foot.

Spinner yelp caused Jimmy to chuckle slightly. He inched forward and grabbed what he could carry, planting most of it on his lap. He turned quickly and reached up to pat Spinner on the shoulder as he passed. "I told you not to stuff the back like that", Jimmy repeated, this time with much more amusement, as he headed for the house...leaving a withering Spinner hunched over, rubbing his throbbing foot.

The group gathered in the great room, Spinner limping in with the last of the luggage. "Wow", Marco stated with a satisfactory nod.

Ashley walked them through the area, even though it was open for everyone to see. "This is the living room and kitchen area", she guided with a waive of her arm. "There's a small wash room here", she pointed to the tiny room that housed only a toilet and sink. Jimmy looked a bit worried, but Ashley dismissed it with a smile. "And a laundry closet off the kitchen".

"There are two bedrooms are upstairs", she nodded over to the steep, narrow set of steps. "And the master suite is through there", she motioned to hall leading to the back of the house.

"That used to be the sun room", Spinner stated questionably.

"Yeah, and the little study we used as a playroom", Ashley replied. Jimmy frowned slightly, remembering that section was Ashley's favorite place in the entire house.

"So, let's go get settled so we can head out to the store before dinner time", Ashley instructed, divvying up the bags into the proper piles.

Ashley grabbed what she could and lead the way down the hall to the bedroom. "This is our room", she stated happily and flopped into a chair in the small sitting area over in left hand corner of the room.

"You're not gonna bunk upstairs with Paige and Ellie?", Jimmy teased as he lowered his bags to the floor. He wasn't sure what to expect when Ashley said 'it was taken care of', but this room topped even his highest expectations. The charm of the sun room was still there as was the wall of windows and set of french doors opening out to the deck, only now they were covered in shears for privacy.

"Are you kidding me", she gasped, jokingly as she looked over her shoulder and out the window. "And give up this view?".

Jimmy grinned in agreement. He took in the rest of the room...hardwood floor, no rugs, no cords, lightly furnished. He stopped on the bed, it was low, but...

"I hope you don't mind...I figured it wouldn't be a problem since I was here with you", she explained, bolting up and stopping next to him, in regards to the absence on a trapeze bar over the bed. "If it is a problem, then...".

"Ash, it's fine...", he assured her, grasping her hand. "...more than fine".

Ashley smiled and was about to lean down to kiss Jimmy when loud stomping could be heard, immediately followed by a continuing arguement on the sleeping arrangements.

"Looks like the natives are restless already", she joked as she spun on her heel, turning for the door.

"And hungry too", Jimmy quipped when he heard what Spinner was complaining about.

"I guess we can finish the tour later...when we get back from the store", Ashley offered sweetly, falling into step next to Jimmy.

"Sure, later sounds great", he accepted sincerely, glancing back at the room then up at Ashley as they made their way out.

-------------------

Okay, I hope this chap. wasn't boring. I had a lot more to it but had to break it down because of length...luckily the other stuff will fit nicely into the next chapter.

As always, thanks to my awesome reviewers...shirilyle, lilfiftyfour, havocmanawip, and Lilac Bloom. Oh and Heather...you rock!!!

Degrassi is not mine.


	4. Happy Summer Days

My note….I think I've got a schedule, Tuesday/Wednesday updates for Father Knows Best and Friday/Saturday updates for A Day at the Beach. Now that that's settled, here's chapter four…

A DAY AT THE BEACH

CHAPTER 4: HAPPY SUMMER DAYS

Jimmy pulled into the local bulk superstore chain, a few miles off the highway. The group had to first stop for lunch after ten minutes of Spinner's insistence that there was absolutely no way he could shop for food on an empty stomach.

Ashley had taken inventory before they left the beach house and while the place was thoroughly stocked with the basic necessities, there was still the need for a great deal of supplies to get them through the next few days.

The girls slowly walked up and down each aisle, carefully studying and debating each potential purchase. "Who needs that much ketchup?", Ellie asked, starring oddly at the pallet of two, one gallon bottles shrink wrapped together.

"We do", Paige grunted, lifting the massive condiment into their cart. "Spinner puts ketchup on everything", she groaned disgustedly.

"Jimmy does too", Ashley chuckled knowingly.

"Speaking of which….where are the boys?", Ellie asked, looking around the wear house. "Apparently, we've been deserted".

"There probably still by the electronics", Paige stated, reaching out for the mega sized salad dressing. "Did you see their radar go up when we passed the plasmas on our way in?".

Ashley chuckled. "No, they're shopping", she stated surely. "I can guarantee that when we do find them, Jimmy's lap will be full of stuff….half of which, we won't even need". Ellie and Paige giggled along.

The girls weaved in an out of the aisles, picking up a few things here and there, talking and laughing. They reached the end of the juice aisle to find the boys making their way toward them, from the direction in which they had just come. As Ashley had predicted, their arms and Jimmy's lap were full. "Told ya", she teased, winking at the girls.

The boys stopped mid stride, Spinner in the middle, flanked by Jimmy and Marco on either side...all wearing adorably goofy grins on their faces.

"Look what we found", Spinner yelped excitedly as he dumped the contents of his arms into the cart and pointed to Jimmy.

"Industrial sized spray cheese?", Ashley stopped her unloading Jimmy's lap to ask. He caught her gaze and smirked as he motioned upwards toward Spinner. Ashley bit back a laugh and kissed Jimmy lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah, in three different flavors", Spinner replied, his voice almost choked with emotion as he carefully took the four packages from Ashley and placed them into the cart. "I got extra incase we run out".

"Some how I actually think we might", Ellie mumbled quizzically as she watched Spinner.

"Spinner, most of this stuff is crap", Paige complained, noting overflowing packages of candy and cookies. "We came here to enjoy the beach and bond...not gain twenty pounds each".

"Well then, why don't we go to the produce section and try to balance it out with some...um, real food", Ashley offered in a kind, yet slightly sarcastic way. The majority agreed with nods, but Spinner's attention was somewhere else.

"Whatever", he dismissed her quickly, his eyes getting wide. He brought up both hand and playfully smacked the two men on either side of him. "Dude...they got samples", he gasped, heading off in the direction of his bottomless pit of a stomach.

Jimmy grinned up at Ashley and shrugged innocently. "Go", she smirked, pushing on his shoulder and nodding toward the sample booth.

The girls looked at one another and rolled their eyes. "Guys", Ellie sighed exasperatedly.

Paige raised her brow and shot Ashley a sharp look. "Yeah...", Ashley conceeded. "...we'd better get more spray cheese".

---------------------------

"I guess feeding Spinner _before _shopping didn't exactly help with the grocery bill", Ellie quipped, as she made her tenth trip to the van to clear out the over two-hundred dollar tab they racked up at the store.

"Hun, the tank never gets to full with Spinner", Paige joked.

Marco came up from behind, looping his arms around their shoulders and chuckled. "Yeah, Spin's usually running on half-empty anyway", he quipped, implying about more than just Spinner's stomach capacity.

Paige gave him a look of mock offense that Marco regarded her ex like that and playfully smacked him on the chest, but laughed along. The three walked up the ramp together.

"That's it", Marco announced when he entered the house with the last of the packages.

"Yessssss, now we can have some fun", Spinner cheered, running up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door behind him. The remaining five gave puzzled looks to one another and finished putting away the perishables.

Within a minute, Spinner came bounding back down the stairs, dressed in swin trunks and tank top, goggles hanging around his neck, towel flung over one shoulder, snorkel in hand and flippers on his feet. "Woah, Jaws...", Marco chuckled. "...where's your fin?".

"Funny Marco", Spinner spat. "Who's up for a swim?"

"I am...it's hotter than hell in here", Paige complained, grabbing her beach bag. Marco and Ellie nodded through their giggles.

"Sure", Ashley agreed, looking over at Jimmy expectantly.

"No thanks", he mumbled, wheeling away from the group. "I don't swim".

"What?", Spinner asked incredulously.

"I said, I don't swim", Jimmy replied insistantly.

"Since when?", Ashley cut in sarcastically. "You swim in the therapy pool every week after your long physio sessions", she reminded him.

Jimmy glanced away avoidingly. "Yeah well, I forgot to pack my trunks", he muttered dismissively.

"Dude, I packed extra", Spinner stated running back up the stairs to fetch his spare, tossing them at Jimmy on the way back down. Jimmy sighed heavily and fingered the material in his lap. "Last one in the water in a rotten egg", Spinner teased, taking a running start for the door.

Marco, Paige and Ellie chuckled as they followed Spinner out. Ellie turned slightly to acknowledge Jimmy and Ashley. "We'll meet you there", Ashley replied with a small smile, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. Ellie nodded slowly and left.

"What the hell was that all about?", Ashley scolded, turning back to face Jimmy.

Jimmy spun around and pushed toward the kitchen, throwing the trunks onto the table as he passed it. "I don't wanna go swimming", he answered firmly.

"Why not?", Ashley asked, her irritation now drifting into concern.

"Sand plus wheels equals stuck, Ash", he replied pointedly.

"That's right, you didn't get the whole tour", Ashley recalled, pausing to grab the shorts and headed down the hall to the master bedroom, Jimmy followed her with peaked curiousity. Ashley stopped at the french doors to the deck."See", she said, waiving out to the winding ramp that lead to a boardwalk and down to the dock.

Jimmy looked sheepishly up at Ashley...she could tell he was forming his objection. "If you need some help, just ask", she continued before he had a chance to. "...we all be down there...".

"That's just it Ash", Jimmy sighed, running his hands down his thighs...his gaze falling on the shorts in her hand. Ashley looked down at her hand then back at Jimmy.

"Is that what you're worried about?", she asked incredulously, holding up the pair of trunks. Ashley kneeled beside him and smiled. "I hate to break it to you Jimmy, but you've always had long, skinny legs", she teased playfully, trying to lighten the mood and ease his anxiety.

"It's just different now", he whispered, starring out at the beach. Ashley was silent, she knew what Jimmy was referring to. While still relatively the same in length and size, Jimmy's legs had lost the tone and definition they once had, his muscles now soft and flaccid...and he hated it.

Ashley patted his hands, which were resting on the part of his body he so unaffctionately dubbed the 'matchsticks'. "Well, that's too bad", she stated apologetically, pulling her t-shirt over her head as she stood, revealing her little black and purple bikini top.

She untangled the trunks from her shirt and promptly tossed them both onto the bed. Jimmy's chair slowly followed his eyes as Ashley reached for the button to her jean shorts."I guess I could get the girls or Marco to help me with the sunscreen...or maybe even Spinner...", she contemplated as she shimmied out of the denim, to expose the even tinier bottoms.

Jimmy sat for a moment before realizing just what Ashley was trying to do...and her unconventional methods worked beautifully. "Gimme ten minutes", he smirked and eagerly headed for the bathroom.

-------------------------

Mission accomplished, Ashley and Jimmy strode down the boardwalk to the slightly sloped dock. Still feeling a tad selfconscious, Jimmy insisted on carrying the towels and Ashley's beach bag on his lap, eventhough there was plenty of room in the net under his chair.

To Jimmy's slight relief, their friends were nowhere in sight. The couple took their time massaging each other with lotion...which they were both thoroughly enjoying.

"Hey, you guys comin' in?", Marco asked as he passed them on his way to the water. "We, set up camp over there", he pointed to a spot just right of the dock.

Ashley smiled and nodded, then watched with amusement as Spinner chased Ellie and Paige into the water.

"Ready?", she asked Jimmy, extending her hand out to him. Jimmy shrugged and waited until he was sure his friends were totally engrossed in their water play before reluctantly transferring to the edge of the dock.

Spinner bobbed out of the water and spit some out of his mouth. "You comin' in, or what?", he asked impatiently. Jimmy grinned and pulled off his black t-shirt before accepting Ashley's help and easing himself into the water.

Horseplay aside, the time in water was a welcome relaxation. The group swam and lounged, talking about everything from fishing to their biggest beach-borne fears...Jimmy's was undoubtedly gettting stuck in the sand, Paige's was sun burn, Marco's was drowning and Spinner's was shark attack.

And because of on tiny little joke...Jimmy spent the better part of an hour assuring Spinner that there were absolutely no sharks in Lake Ontario and it was safe to get back into the water.

"Hey guys, you think we should head back to the house for a late dinner?", she asked, noticing the sun's tilt to the west, surprised that no one...especially Spinner, with his alarm clock appetite, said anything about the time.

Marco, Spinner and Paige climbed onto the beach to collect their belongings, while Ellie took the reverse trip up the dock with Ashley and Jimmy. They all met up just as Jimmy finished quickly resituating in his chair and to his satisfaction, with only the slightest help from Ashley.

The group fell into step, in an almost single file fashion due to the narrowness of the boardwalk and their loaded arms. But somehow, they were able to keep the continuous flow of conversation. "Hey Spin, it was a good thing you left that fin at home...wouldn't've wanted to attract any of those deadly lake sharks", Paige teased mercilessly from the head of the line.

Spinner grumbled some colorful words under his breath and the trail of laughter traveled down the line. Jimmy twisted to his left to catch the scowl he knew would be on Spinner's face. Once satisfied he turned back ahead causing the towel that was drapped across his shoulders to slip down.

Bracing for the incline, Jimmy leaned forward and the towel slipped even further down into his seat. He was so focused on the task at hand that her never noticed the fallen towel or the garbled gasp that escaped Spinner's mouth at seeing the huge, ugly scars on his back...but Ashley did.

She looked over her shoulder to see all color drain from Spinner's face. His eyes met hers in a struggle to grasp some kind of control over his emotions...when he couldn't find it, Spinner hopped off the boardwalk and ran toward the beach house. "What's wrong with him?", Ellie asked incredulously as they stopped mometarily to watch Spinner sprint home.

"Maybe he saw a shark?", Paige giggled, not able to help herself that time.

Jimmy looked up at Ashley, grinning at Paige's joke. She forced a small smile onto her face and laid her hand on Jimmy's shoulder, hoping that this little 'incident' wouldn't ruin their vacation...or Jimmy and Spinner's friendship.

----------------

Well there it is...yes it's long, but not nearly as long as I had originally intended. Good thing I was planning on continuing this storyline in the next chapter. I hope you all liked it...a little humor mixed with a little angst. It works for me.

I can't believe I'm doing this, but I have another chapter story in the works that I might post at the end of the month. I know I don't have much time to write the two I'm working on now, but I want to get it up before the season 7 episode descriptions are released and screw up my plot. So, be on the lookout for that.

I want to thanks my reviewers for last chapter...lilfiftyfour, shirilyle and luvluv.

Degrassi is not mine, nor are the song titles I'm using as chapter titles(thought I'd put that in).


	5. Summer Nights

My note…We had a really strong start, but now I'm a little worried that the following for this story is waning a bit. Hope you're all still with me. Here goes...

A DAY AT THE BEACH

CHAPTER 5: SUMMER NIGHTS

"Spin?", Marco called out as the group entered the quiet house.

"Hun, you can come out now…", Paige sung. "…no more shark jokes, I promise".

"I guess he's not here", Jimmy stated, looking around the darkening room.

"Not upstairs either", Ellie confirmed on her way down.

"That's funny, I could've swore he was running this way", Paige shrugged.

Through all of this, Ashley was silent. What was there to say? Spinner's probably hiding out somewhere because he can't handle the sight of his best friends scars? The scars that he probably still feels somehow responsible for inflicting. No, that wasn't her place.

Jimmy's hand tugging on hers, brought Ashley out of her reverie. "I'm gonna go take a shower", he announced, his grin growing wider as he pulled Ashley down. "Care to join me", he whispered into her ear so Marco couldn't hear and kissed the base of her neck.

"My my, someone's frisky", Ashley giggled softly and slid onto his lap. "As much as I'd love to, I can't", she declined miserably. "I need to start dinner".

Jimmy frowned and kissed Ashley deeper. "Maybe later then?", he asked hopefully, biting his lower lip.

"Definitely", Ashley agreed with a kiss, and reluctantly stood up.

"Hey Jim, can I take one after you?", Marco called out from the kitchen. "Between those two, I'll never even get into the bathroom before dinner", he joked as arguing between Paige and Ellie could be heard on the second floor.

"_I swear Paige, I'm giving you ten minutes and if you're not out of there by then I'll pull you out by your hair…even if you haven't rinsed all the shampoo out yet", Ellie threatened._

"_Relax Hun, I'll be out when I'm ready", Paige protested. "Beauty takes time Sweetie…not that you'd know anything about that anyway", she trailed off with a slam of the bathroom door, followed stomping and a second slam of the bedroom door._

Marco flashed a frustrated 'this is what I live with every day' look, so Jimmy and Ashley both took pity on him. "Of course, man", Jimmy chuckle ending when he cleared his throat. "But you might wanna go first, it takes me a little longer...", he trailed off slightly.

"No worries", Marco assured him. "I guarantee it can't be any longer than those two", he added, pointing to the ceiling. "I'll help Ash start dinner". Jimmy nodded appreciatively and headed down the hall.

"Thanks Marco", Ashley stated, taking the food out of the refrigerator and laying it on the island. "Could you fire up the grill?", she asked motioning to the deck outside. "I'll go get the grill tools….I think they're still packed away in the shed". Marco playfully saluted and with a quick turn, walked out the patio door and onto the deck.

Ashley took the steps down to the front of the house and headed in the direction of the shed. Something caught her eye from the side, she turned to see Spinner sitting on a boulder at the end of driveway and she stopped in her tracks. Ashley fought between her head telling her to let Spinner be, get the stuff she needed out of the shed and return to the house and her heart telling her that Spin was hurting and needed a friend...her heart finally won out.

"Hey", she greeted simply, taking a seat on the corner of the boulder, next to him.

"Hmm", he grunted, starring straight ahead.

"You okay?", Ashley asked concernedly.

Spinner shrugged indifferently. "Fine", was all he mumbled.

"Wanna come back to the house...", she offered sincerely. "...were gonna start dinner in a few..."

"Not hungry", he snipped.

"Must be a first...Spinner Mason, not hungry?", Ashely tried joking.

Spinner finally turned his head toward Ashley, she could she all these different emotions playing across his face...sadness, anger, guilt. "Kinda lost my appetite", he answered, his voice betraying him and falling to a whisper as he looked straight ahead again.

Ashley sighed, it was worse than she thought. She was just about to open her mouth to speak, when Spinner cut in, "I did that to him", he whispered.

"Spin?", Ashley groaned compassionately, placing a comforting hand on his back.

Spinner shrugged it off and scooted away from Ashley. "I did Ash", he insisted angrily.

"No Spinner, you didn't", Ashley protested. Spinner turned and looked at her oddly. "You could lay the blame on just about anyone for what happened that day, if you really wanted too. Me, Ellie and Marco for ignoring Rick, pretending that he didn't even exist. You, Alex and Jay for bullying him and setting up the prank. Mrs. Murray, Mr. Raditch and the school board for getting him back in Degrassi. Even Hazel, Paige and Jimmy himself, for teasing him", she explained. "It all added up to Rick bringing that gun to school".

"But I'm the one that blamed the prank on Jimmy...I _did _get him shot", Spinner spat and jumping to his feet, he began pacing.

"And he forgave you for that Spinner...why can't you just forgive yourself?", Ashley stood up and asked pleadingly.

Spinner shook his head furiously. "I can't believe I didn't see it before...", he replied cryptically. Ashley starred at him with a mixture of concern and confusion. "...this past year has been a total and complete lie".

Ashley was starting to worry now, "What are you talking about Spin?".

His eyes locked on hers and widened with a sudden sense of realization. "All this time I've been pretending that things were back to normal...ya know, how they used to be...", a frustrated Spinner admitted, sitting back down on the boulder and placing his head in his hands. "It was just so great to be his friend again, the two of us, like the good ol' days. But they're not...nothing's ever gonna be the same Ash...i_t, _will always be there".

"Your right Spin, the anniversay of the shooting, the scars, Jimmy's chair, they're all permanent...they're never going away", Ashley replied tentatively, sitting back down next to him and putting her arm around his shoulders. "But neither are your feelings for one another", she added quickly. "You two are like brothers and that'll never change", she emphasized.

Spinner looked at he with searching eyes, he wanted so bad to believe her. "You can't go back Spin, but you can move forward", she suggested and gave his shoulders a slight squeeze.

"I don't know how", he whispered.

"Hey Ash, grill's ready", Marco's voice interrupted from the porch. "Did you find what you were looking for?".

Ashley smiled and stood up. "Yeah Marco...be right in", she answered and turned to Spinner. "You can start by coming back into the house and helping with dinner. We need a expert burger filpper to man the grill", she offered, extending her hand to him.

Spinner smiled and accepted Ashley's hand. "I'm more of an expert server", he corrected as Ashely pulled him up. "But I guess I could give it a shot", he added, and headed into the house.

----------------------

"Dinner was delicious", Paige praised, pouring herself another glass of lemonade. "My compliments to the chef".

"Yeah, not bad Spin", Jimmy grinned in agreement.

Spinner shrugged humbly and blushed. "Well, ya know...".

"So now what?", Ellie asked as they all sat around the table on the deck.

"Dessert?", Spinner questioned hungrily, raising his eye brow.

"Bottomless pit", Paige grumbled as she walked back into the house to get what they needed to make strawberry shortcake. Ashley and Ellie quickly followed inside with the dirty dishes while the boys cleaned off the table. Instead of making another mess, the girls decided it would be better to assemble the desserts inside and eat them outside.

Spinner was fairly quiet throughout dinner, physically and emotionally drained from the days activities. He found himself only half listening to Jimmy and Marco's conversation while he looked out at the rippling water. "...your coffee?", he heard distantly, "...Spinner?".

"Huh,what?", he asked, turning around toward the table.

"Ashley asked how you want your coffee", Paige repeated, rolling her eyes.

"One cream, two sugars", her and Spinner both answered in unison. They forced a smile to one another and Paige took her seat next to Marco.

The slightly uncomfortable silence continued, even after the group was finished with dessert. "Do you guys wanna play something?", Ashley asked after recieving a helpless look from Jimmy.

"Cards?", Paige offered.

"Yeah, just not poker", Marco said glumly, not so subtly reminding his friends what he was in therapy for.

Slience again...this time much heavier.

"How 'bout strip Euchre", Jimmy suggested, grinning deviously, elicting an elbow in the ribs from Ashley and a hearty chuckle from Ellie and Marco.

"Ow", he complained rubbing his side. It never failed, Ashley always managed to get him right where he had full sensation.

Ashley smiled and leaned in to him. "That's what you get 'mister I'm to embarrassed to wear shorts in front of my friends'", she whispered into his ear. Jimmy laughed back and quickly kissed her.

"Okay, so no cards", Spinner pipped in. "Any other suggestions?".

"We have some board games in the front closet", Ashley stated, resting her head on Jimmy's shoulder. "I think I saw Monopoly, Scrabble, Clue..".

"Twister?", Jimmy cut in jokingly, this time bracing himself for Ashley's attack. She caught him and only shot an amused look of warning. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the playful banter.

"Unfair advantage Jimmy, you'd be sitting", Paige smirked.

"Not really Paige...", Jimmy stated, patting his abs. "...no sense of balance".

While everyone else was taking Jimmy's light-hearted quips at his disability, in stride...Ashley noticed Spinner's face fall slightly. She watched him for a second until he looked up at her with a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Dude, I know whatcha mean", Spinner chuckled, attempting to make fun of his own lack of stability in the balance department. It was common knowledge that Spinner was not the most sure-footed person in the group. Jimmy nodded in agreement as he held his hand out for Spinner so they could clap their famous hand shake.

The laughter continued for a few more minutes before Ellie asked, "What about truth of dare?". A collective groan was immediately heard throughout. "What?", she asked incredulously.

"What kind of dares would you have us do out here in the middle of nowhere?", inquired Paige.

Ellie shifted nervously and chewed on her bottom lip. "Um, well...okay, the dare-ee could sleep out here on the deck all night, or make all three meals for the rest of us tomorrow, or...", she trailed off. The others looked less than thrilled with her choices. "Fine, then how about skinny dipping in broad daylight or run streaking through the sand", she snickered.

"Yeah okay, I'm up for that", Spinner was the first to announce, the others soon followed with nods and shrugs.

"Hey guys, I was just kidding about the last two", Ellie nervously tried to clarify, but her words fell on deaf ears. "Um, guys?".

"We could always do the truth without the dare", Ashely offered.

"What's the fun in that?", Spinner protested. "Okay, I'll go first".

"Truth or dare?", Marco smirked.

"Truth", Spinner answered simply.

"Oh, this should be fun", a very delighted Paige mumbled under her breath.

---------------------

"Well this was an interesting night", Ashley stated, both of them still laughing when they reached their bedroom.

"Tell me about it", Jimmy chuckled. "Who knew Paige was in the market for a new boyfriend?".

"Definitely not her current girlfriend", Ashley quipped back. "Alex is really gonna be surprised when Paige gets back and tells her she's not interested in being "that way" with her anymore...not gonna be pretty".

Jimmy grinned at her."I think Spin's hoping for another reunion?".

"That's just another disaster waiting to happen", Ashley replied. "And what about Marco dropping the bomb that he might move to Zurich with Dylan?".

"Not looking forward to that", Jimmy groaned. "Oh and that story El told about her mom?".

Ashley shuttered slightly, "Even I'd never heard that one before". She walked over to Jimmy who looked equally grim, recounting Ellie's words.

"Our answers were so boring compared to theirs...I guess we're the most normal out of all our friends", Ashley joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well not entirely _normal", _Jimmy quipped motioning to himself, earning a slight warning glare from Ashley.

"I love how Spinner changed his answer to dare everytime, _after_ he heard the question", Ashley giggled.

"Can wait for tomorrows dare", Jimmy smirked.

Ashley sat down on his lap and looked at him sternly. "And just what are you supposed to do while he's spending the entire morning in your chair?".

Jimmy shrugged nonchalanly, "I'll get some sketching done...park my ass on the lounge outside for a few hours".

"That sounds reasonable...as long as you're in the shade", Ashley insisted and Jimmy nodded dutifully. "So, can I cash in my raincheck for that shower now?", she offered, quite seductively.

Ashley could see the hesitation on his face and giggled. "You're tired", she stated, rather than asked. Jimmy sighed heavily. "It's okay. Why don't you go in there first and get ready for bed", she nudged him toward the bathroom.

After her shower, Ashley came out of the bathroom to find Jimmy sprawled out on the bed, fully clothed. "You've got to be joking?", she chuckled, eyeing him up and down.

He lifted his arm from his eyes and blinked a few times. "What, it's what I sleep in?", he aswered incredulously.

"Not tonight it's not", she protested."...it's hot in here".

"I don't get hot, remember?", he quipped sarcastically.

"Maybe not your lower half, but the rest of you does", Ashley reminded him casually while pulling off his socks. "...and too hot isn't good for you".

Jimmy rolled his eyes and smirked as Ashley tugged at the ankles of his pyjama pants, signaling for him to help from the top. "Shirt off too", Ashley demanded with a flick of her head.

"Yes ma'am", Jimmy snickered and hasitly followed instruction as Ashley came around to shimmy the balnkets out from underneath him. She quickly swatted him on the chest and got back to her original task. Once that was accomplished, Ashley flipped off the light and slid into the bed next to Jimmy, covering them both with a light sheet.

Ashley laid her head onto Jimmy's chest and snuggled tight, placing her left leg over both of his. Jimmy sighed contently and finally let himself relax, until his other senses kicked in and he noticed the sheets rustling at the foot of the bed. "What are you doing?", he chuckled questionably.

"Playing footsie", she giggled in reply, but stopped the movement and proceeded cautiously. "I'm sorry, is that bothering you?".

"Why would it...can't feel it anyway", he snickered playfully, but Ashley could hear a hint of wistfulness in his voice.

Ashley frowned slightly. "I know...", she whispered, her frown pulling upward as she snuggled closer to Jimmy. "...but I can...and I love the way you _feel_".

Jimmy smiled, resting his cheek against the top of Ashely's head as he pulled her tighter, "I love the way you _feel _too Ash".

----------------------

This one was a little longer than the rest. I actually like longer chapters but sometimes have to cut them short due to the storyline(I really like cliffhangers, lol). I hope I got the characters in check and Ashley comforting Spinner wasn't too ooc. I really think there's still a lot of hidden pain associated with the shooting, on both sides(if only the writers would show a little of that, instead of some of the storylines they went with). I had to end with a little JimAsh fluff, I was so in the mood for it...gotta love the snugglebunnies.

Huge thanks to my buddies...havocmangawip and lilfiftyfour for their much appreciated loyalty to **_all_** of my stories. Luv ya guys!!!

Degrassi is not mine and neither is 'Summer Nights'.


	6. The dog days of summer

My note….I'm not changing the rating for this story as I had anticipated doing(let me know if you think I need to do so). Here is my WARNNG for this chapter...there will be some mature and sexual situations, although nothing overly graphic. I know I've touched on this subject in many of my other stories but I'm trying to change things around a bit, settings, situations…positions(winks). I really love writing Jimmy and Ashley 'together', I just can't write the descriptiveness of the actual…'_together_'. I've tried(and tried), I just don't have the knack for it like some authors(Heather). Trust me, you do not want to see what I came up with….so, this is the next best thing.

A DAY AT THE BEACH

CHAPTER 6: THE DOG DAYS OF SUMMER

Ashley stirred slightly, causing Jimmy to smile and pull her tighter to his chest, both feeling completely content . "Mmm, this is nice", she mumbled groggily and nestled her head deeper into the crook of his arm.

"What?", he groaned, cracking one eye open, but not really focusing on anything but the strange feeling, stirring deep in his midsection.

"This…us…waking up in each others arms", she answered, a little more coherently.

Jimmy chuckled deeply. "Yeah, it is", he agreed wholeheartedly, trying to stifle a yawn.

Ashley shifted her body and propped her head up on Jimmy's chest. "And to think, in a few short weeks, this is how every morning will start", she pointed out, taking possession of his waiting lips.

"I think I can get used to this", Jimmy moaned into Ashley's mouth.

"Me too", she whispered, inching her body up his. Jimmy's strong hand left Ashley's shoulder and trailed down the curve of her side as Ashley brought her leg over Jimmy's, her knee and his arm brushing over the same spot at the same time…

"Oh God…Ash, I…", Jimmy stammered as he scurried away from Ashley, trying to claw his way into a sitting position, totally embarrassed.

Ashley blushed slightly and moved closer to Jimmy. "I take it _this _has never happened before?", she inquired tactfully.

Jimmy looked away and shook his head. "No, not since before….", he trailed off uneasy with the line of questioning, but quickly added an apology. "I'm sorry Ash".

"What? Jimmy, you can't be serious", she asked incredulously. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is exactly what we've wanted for so long…..what we've been waiting for", Ashley added sincerely as she caressed his cheek.

Jimmy turned away slightly. "Yeah, but not like this", he muttered under his breath, catching Ashley off guard. She paused momentarily, registiring what Jimmy meant by what he said and how difficult this was for him. She knew how much he wanted this type of intimacy to be a mutual and controlled experience, not some radom event that just happened to occur whenever his body actually decided to respond.

"We can't just throw this opportunity away Jimmy", Ashley advanced suggestively, taking up her previous spot and kissing Jimmy's bare chest. "I'm game if you are".

Jimmy looked down, gaping at Ashley. "Not here Ash...not now", he stammered, motioning to the ceiling.

Ashley's stunned face broke out into a wide grin when she realized Jimmy was more reluctant because of where they were, rather than the circumstances of their little...prediciment. "Jimmy, come on...", she coaxed, glancing over at the clock. "...it's five thirty six, they're all still sound asleep". Jimmy half shrugged uncertainly. Ashley slid off the bed and walked over to the door, locking it for added measure. Shimming out of her night clothes, she crawled back into bed next to Jimmy. "I promise I'll try to be quiet", she inticed.

Jimmy twisted his jaw into a smirking smile and grabbed Ashley by the waist, pulling her firmly next to him. "Is that right?", he taunted and with both hands on her body, tested her reserve.

"I said I'd _try, _Jimmy", she squirmed breathlessly. "...but if you keep doing that...".

Jimmy laughed huskily into her neck. "Hey, you started it", he defended playfully.

"No I didn't...you're the one who woke up like_...that_", she teased back, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"Well, you're the one who insisted we...", he trailed off as she blissfully kissed his sensitive arms.

Ashley grinned deviously as Jimmy's gaze met her's. "And aren't you glad I did?", she asked passionately, her eyes twinkling as she pinned Jimmy onto his back and strattled his waist.

Jimmy looked Ashley up and down and his smile slowly faded. He could only feel half of her weight from where she was positioned and his thoughts immediately drifted to the foot mingling that took place under the sheets the night before. "This is the part I really wish I could feel", he _tried_ to sound humorous but only succeeded in slightly masking his wistfullness.

Scooting back, Ashley took his hand and placed it on his chest at his sensation level, right where she had just been. "Oh, you will", she replied certainly

-------------------

The smell of fresh brewed coffee and the sound of sizzling bacon was enticing enough to wake the dead from their slumber...which it pretty much did. The sound of heavy, march-like clomping could be heard next as the zombies made their way down the stairs. "Coffee", Marco grunted as he rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Do I smell eggs?", Ellie asked rubbing her eyes to focus on the stove.

"And hash browns", Spinner called out, rushing into the room.

"Good morning guys", Ashley greeted warmly as she placed more cold bacon into the hot pan. "Sleep well?".

"Someone's mighty chipper this morning", Paige stated pointedly as she grabbed a mug Jimmy was offering. She took one look at the grin on his face and added quite suspiciously, "Make that two someone's".

"Yeah, what gives...?", Spinner inquired grumpily. "..it's barely even nine am and you two are showered, dressed and_...happy?"._

Jimmy laughed. "Well, some of us can't just roll outta bed and start our day Spin", Jimmy replied, feighning frustration. "Some of us have needs to take care of", he added honestly, sneaking a smile up at Ashley when he emphasized the word 'needs'.

"Yeah right, I forgot", Spinner mumbled, lowering his head in embarrassment.

Ashley shot Jimmy a warning look for making Spinner misinterpret the meaning of his last statement. "Well I do", he whispered to her, in defense. Ashley rolled her eyes and playfully swatted him on the shoulder. "It's okay Spin", Jimmy said loud enough for Spinner to hear. "...it's not _all _bad", he added with an indifferent shrug and Spinner noticably relaxed.

Jimmy returned to Ashley's side and chuckled. "In fact, most of it was _really good_", he muttered, grabbing her around the waist and squeezing gently.

Ashley blushed furiously and jabbed Jimmy with the fork she was holding, then shooed him off to mix the pancake batter and turned back to the bacon. "Ow", she gasped as the grease spattered her arm.

"Some boyfriend you are...", Spinner teased, directing his attention toward Jimmy. "...all nice and cozy snuggled up with a mixing bowl while your girlfriend's at battle with the dreaded bacon".

"Dude, I'm practically eye level with that pan", Jimmy retorted, glaring menacingly at the stove then over at Spinner. "I would do it, but I really don't wanna find out what kind of damage hot grease can do to my _face_".

Spinner nodded dejectedly and sighed, silently cursing himself and wodering just how much farther he could stick his foot into his mouth.

Ashley could tell Spinner was still having a hard time trying to act 'normal' after what happened yesterday. "Cut him a little slack", she whispered to Jimmy as she leaned over his shoulder. Jimmy looked at her curiously for a second, then nodded agreeingly...chalking it up to the fact that Spinner was definitely not a morning person.

"Here Ash, let me", Spinner walked over and offered softly.

"Thanks", Ashley smiled, leaving Spinner to tend to the bacon. She headed over to the griddle where Paige and Marco where flipping the pancakes and grinned approvingly. "Looks like everythings just about ready...let's eat".

-------------------------------

"Hey man, time to pay up", Jimmy stated with amusement as he wheeled onto the deck.

Spinner shrugged hesitantly and waited for Jimmy to transfer out of his chair. Once situated and comfortable, Jimmy offered his seat to Spinner so he could make good on the dare he had accepted.

With a major scowl, Spinner sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Happy now", he grumbled.

"Yeah", Jimmy snickered satisfactorily.

Spinner listened as Jimmy gave him the finer points of starting and stopping and the do's and don'ts to avoid tipping over...surprised at how animated Jimmy became as he rattled off about the chair, very much like how he himself gets, talking about his car. Sure, Jimmy had a vehicle of his own, but the chair was his prized means of transportation, his freedom...his legs.

Spinner nervously shifted, surprised at how plush and comfotable the seat and back rest were, another luxury he knew would probably be lost on Jimmy. Once Jimmy was done with his tutorial, he chuckled heartily and sent Spinner on his way, "I'm kinda stuck here, so you should proably go inside to help them clean up".

Spinner sighed heavily and glared at Jimmy, not with contempt but wonderment, as he awkwardly inched to the door. He cursed when he banged his hand into the door jam while trying to manuever up the lip into the house. "A little help here", Spinner called from the doorway, mumbling incoherently to himself until Marco came over and pulled him inside.

Jimmy smiled to himself, relaxing into the chaise lounger as he opened his sketch book in preparation to draw.

Once inside, Spinner concentrated as he attempted to move on his own, in a room now full of potential obstacles...trying hard to remember all of Jimmy's instructions.

The others went easy on him at first after seeing the dificulties he was having just getting around the house, but Spinner didn't want any of that. He was taking this dare very seriously...maybe a little too seriously Ashley feared.

"Spinner, what are you doing?", Ellie asked incredulously when Spinner came crashing through the room with Ashley's large suitcase on his lap.

"It was too easy ", he grunted as he tried to push into the kitchen. "This way I won't use my legs unconsciously".

Marco shot Ashley a quizzical look but all she could offer was a shrug in return. "Whatever...I'm going to lay out", Paige announced obliviously. "You comming Ellie?".

Ellie paused, still puzzled by the scene in front of her. She quickly nodded and followed Paige out, grabbing her bag, guitar and Marco in the process.

Ashley walked over to Spinner and sat on the couch opposite him. "You don't have to do this Spin", she stated assuredly.

"Do what?", he asked cluelessly.

Ashley raised her brow challengingly. "Jimmy didn't come up this dare so you could punish yourself like this...he just couldn't think of anything better", she explained gently.

"I'm not punishing myself Ash", Spinner said dismissively as he attempted to back up. "I accepted a dare and I"m taking it seriously. Okay?", he defended and tried to turn unsuccessfully.

Still _unconvinced_, Ashley hesitantly shrugged and stood up. "I left the dishes in the sink, they're rinsed...all you have to do is load them in the dishwasher", she instructed as she walked out onto the deck, wincing slightly when she heard him crash into something else.

"So, how's it goin' in there?", Jimmy grinned up at Ashely, holding his arm open for her.

Ashley willingly accepted Jimmy's offer and squeezed herself next to him, handing him a glass of ice water. "Nothing's broken...yet", she joked playfully. "...mostly just bruised and battered".

Jimmy's laugh trailed off and he cringed at the thought. "What about the furniture?", he questioned cautiously.

"I _was_ talking about the furniture", Ashley giggled and took a sip from their shared glass. "So, how's it goin' out here?", she inquired curiously as she reached for his sketchbook.

Ashley looked down at the blank page, then up at Jimmy. He smiled innocently. "I guess I was waiting for some inspiration", Jimmy replied suggestively and softly kissed the top of Ashley's head.

"And now?", Ashley asked in return.

Jimmy pulled her closer and sighed happily, "Now, inspiration will have to wait 'til I'm done holding my girlfriend".

-------------------------------

They hadn't intended to fall asleep, but laying comfortable in each others arms under the clear sky, listening to the lapping waves and chripping birds was beyond relaxing for Jimmy and Ashley.

A loud thud from inside startled them awake. Ashley jumped up and ran into the house to find the source of all the commotion.

Jimmy chuckled at the muffled sounds coming from the other side of the wall. He looked out over the railing to see Paige laying on her towel in the sand, Marco and Ellie were a few feet away, under the umbrella, plucking at the strings of her guitar...and smiled.

Spinner appeared at the doorway about ten minutes later. Jimmy noticed his reservation and instructed calmly, "Push firmly...but don't lean too far forward". Spinner did as instructed and bumped hard down the step, splattering his pants with the iced tea he held in his lap. "Your not supposed to fill it up to the top Spin", Jimmy laughed.

Ignoring Jimmy's previous comment, Spinner inched forward. "A request from your woman", he grumbled, offering Jimmy the now half full glass.

After brushing his pants off, Spinner slowly moved to far side of the deck. Jimmy watched uncomfortably...the sight of Spinner just sitting there in his chair was disturbing and not for the reasons Jimmy thought it would be. He wondered if it was the same for his friends when they first saw him in his chair...if they still felt it when they see him now.

"Hey Spin, dare's over", Jimmy called out anxiously.

Spinner looked over his shoulder and replied, "But I still have another hour".

"Naw man, you're done...you did good", Jimmy insisted, desperately wanting to erase the unnatural image of Spinner in a chair.

"Thank God, I gotta pee", Spinner let out a relieved sigh and pushed back over to Jimmy.

"Looks like you already did, man", Jimmy teased, eyeing the tea stain on his shorts.

"Very funny", Spinner mocked and stuck his tounge out at Jimmy.

Jimmy waited patiently for Spinner to get up, but he just sat there, looking out at the view. "Ah Spin, I kinda need it back", he quipped. Spinner looked at him curiously. "I thought you had to pee...", Jimmy paused for a second and smirked. "...unless you wanna use...", he trailed off and motioned to the bag under his chair.

Spinner's eyes widened in horror. "Dude, don't even go there", he gasped and jumped out of the chair.

Jimmy grinned and effortlessly trasnferred, then situated into his chair, tucking his sketch book in the net and the untouched glass of tea in his lap. Spinner watched with a new found admiration, impressed by Jimmy's strength and grace.

"Man, how did you do that?", he asked as Jimmy took the step up with ease and without spilling a drop of the tea.

"I'll show you later", Jimmy promised, clapping Spin on the shoulder before he headed in the opposite direction.

"Back so soon?", Ashley asked as Jimmy entered the kitchen.

"It was getting hot out there", he replied, pulling her down for a kiss.

"I thought you didn't get hot", she stated teasingly.

"Oh, I get hot", Jimmy quipped, his lips trailing down her neck. "I thought we could cool off before lunch", he offered suggestively.

"Bath or shower?", Ashley whispered seductively.

"I was thinking swim", he proposed, a bit guardedly.

Ashley beamed, pleasantly surprised by his request, "Then a swim it is".

--------------------------

Thank God it's finally done! I had soooo many rewrites on this one and I'm still not entirely thrilled with the finished product. I hope you all liked it. I know there's a lot of Jim, Ash and Spin going on right now, but I will get more into the other characters soon.

I apologize to my Canadian friends out there for using regular bacon in this story...it was for splatter effect only.

Many thanks to Sunshyne08, lilfiftyfour and havocmangawip for their wonderful and much appreciated reviews.

Degrassi is not mine.


	7. The boys of summer

My note….this story is growing a bit larger than I had expected. I had originally intended it to only be about 7 or 8 chapters, but I keep thinking of things to add to my chapters, so it's mutated to about 9 or 10. But, I do have the ending chapter done…I just have to get us there.

A DAY AT THE BEACH

CHAPTER 7: THE BOYS OF SUMMER

Jimmy was having trouble sleeping. It wasn't because he couldn't, he was definitely tired, it wasn't because he was in too much pain, although his shoulders were still a bit sore from all the swimming he'd been doing and it wasn't because the room was terribly hot, as it was the night before…it was because he couldn't help but anticipate a repeat performance of yesterday morning.

He drifted awake, for about the fifth time that night to find the first rays of sunlight streaming through the windows. Jimmy glanced over at the clock and grinned…not that much earlier than the time they woke up the morning before.

Jimmy looked down at a content Ashley, cuddled protectively against his chest, and his grin turned in to a full-blown smile. He was secretly hoping to mimic the exact events of the previous morning, even if his body wasn't quite there yet.

Jimmy shifted into a more comfortable position and gently pulled Ashley closer. As if on cue, Ashley stirred at the contact and started to wake. "Hey, you were up before me", she joked groggily.

"Couldn't sleep", he answered with an innocent shrug.

Ashley grinned. "I guess you're eager to start every morning the same way we did yesterday", she replied suggestively.

"I'm game if you are", Jimmy smirked, using the same reply Ashley gave the day before.

"Looks like we're gonna have to work a little harder today", she stated casually, noting a lack of the surprise head start they'd been blessed with yesterday. Jimmy cast his eyes down as if in failure, figuring he was disappointing Ashley in some way.

If Ashley were disappointed, she never showed it. She crawled up in the bed to be face to face with Jimmy and lovingly caressed his cheek...her eyes assuring him that she was definitely up for the challenge.

Their kisses and caresses started slow and soft, but quickly changed to deep and needy. They kept this pace up, hands roaming and lips mingling, for some time. Jimmy was becoming frustratingly preoccupied with their progress, or lack there of, with glances down at the bedsheets and the absence of that welcome stirring in his midsection.

Ashley could sense his distraction. "Did you bring your meds?", she asked breathlessly, between kisses.

"Yeah, of course...just not _those_", he snipped as he drew away from her. She knew he always carried his routine supply in his backpack, but secretly hoped he packed the others too.

Ashley's eyes twinkled compassionately at Jimmy. She placed both of her hands back onto his shoulders to aid in her dismount as she swung her leg over and kneeled on the bed beside him. She brushed the clinging curls from her face and adjusted her sightly askew tank top.

Ashley looked Jimmy over critically. "You're tense", she stated simply, curling her fingers over his upper chest. Jimmy shrugged indifferently causing Ashley to smirk. "Roll over and I'll take care of it", she requested and scooted out of his way.

Jimmy sighed resingnedly and did as she had ordered. Ashley climbed on top of Jimmy again, this time strattling the back of his thighs and began to kneed the tired, achy muscles of his back and shoulders.

Ashley inched up a little farther, careful to support most of her weight with her knees and not on Jimmy's back. Using the new position to her advantage, Ashley squeezed and massaged with more strength and purpose. "Feel good?", she questioned at Jimmy's satisfied moans. He nodded, mumbling something incoherent into the pillow.

"Jim?", a soft, hesitant voice called from down the hall. Niether Jimmy nor Ashley noticed until the caller came closer and rapped on the bedreoom door. "Hey Jim?".

"Yeah?", was the muffled response.

The door creaked open and Marco popped his head in, then immediately blushed and retreated. "Morning Marco", Ashley greeted cheerfully.

Jimmy twisted slightly and propped himself onto his elbows as Marco hesitantly slid back in to apologize, "Sorry to interrupt...".

"It's okay", Ashley cut him off, sliding off of Jimmy and onto her side of the bed. "Morning exercises", she explained, almost truthfully.

Marco nodded awkwardly. "Right..., he paused, not knowing any differently. "...I was just wondering if you still wanted to go fishing this morning", he directed toward Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded and turned his upper body as much as he could to face Marco. "Definitely. Give me 'bout...half an hour?", he requested, glancing over at the clock and seeing it was almost time to start his morning ritual anyway.

Marco nodded and chuckled, "Sure...I'm still trying to drag Spinner's half dead, sorry ass from his bed".

They both laughed along. Jimmy waited until Marco left the room to shift himself the rest of the way over, so he was on his back and looking up at Ashley. She smiled sweetly at him and crawled back over him, lingering on his lips. "Go, do your thing...", she instructed, Jimmy following her gaze to the bathroom door. "...when you're done, we'll do some quick stretches...for real this time", she smirked, kissing him one more time before reluctantly letting him go.

---------------------

Ashley brewed a pot of coffee and packed the boys some lunch by the time Jimmy was finished getting ready. A bowl of cereal and a glass of juice waited for him at the table. Jimmy smiled and tugged Ashley down for a 'thank you' kiss as he pulled up to his space next to Marco. Ashley poured him a cup of coffee and refilled Marco's mug, nearly spilling some when a loud thumping noise startled her.

"What, no bacon and eggs this morning?", Spinner grunted as he came down the stairs, flip-flops slapping hard against the wood floor.

"Hell no. I'm just seeing you guys off, then I'm goin' right back to bed", Ashley announced frimly, her hands laid gently on top of Jimmy's shoulders. He smiled up at her and she winked back. "It's cereal for the three of you today".

Spinner eagerly took the coffee mug Ashley was handing him, but passed on the offer of cereal. "Just as well, it's too damn early to eat a big breakfast anyway", he grumbled, taking cautious sips of the hot liquid. "..who's idea was it anyway to get up at this ungodly hour, just to go fishing?", he asked incredulously.

"Yours", Jimmy and Marco answered in amused unison. Spinner snickered something and turned his attention back to his coffee.

"Well then, I'm heading back to my nice, soft bed", Ashley teased, giving Jimmy's shoulders a playful squeeze and ruffling Spinner's hair.

Ashley followed the guys to the door and placed the tackle box on Jimmy's lap, handed Marco the cooler and slipped Jeff's bucket shaped fishing hat on Spinner's head. "You boys have fun now", she smirked and turned on her heel toward the bedroom.

Spinner grumpily decended down the ramp. Jimmy and Marco watched in amusement from their position not too far behind. "So, _how _did you manage to get him outta bed this early?", Jimmy looked up at Marco inquizzitively.

A sly grin crept over Marco's face. "I threatened to use his precious spray cheese as bait if he didn't come with", he chuckled and clapped Jimmy on the shoulder. "Worked like a charm...he was up and ready in less than ten minutes", Marco replied playfully. Jimmy joined Marco in laughter as they both increased their pace to catch up with Spinner.

The boys headed down the road a little over to the pier where Jeff's small but adequate speed boat was docked. Jimmy was a quite reluctant to attempt even getting into a boat let alone, try his hand at fishing...until Ashley silenced him with her now famous phrase, 'it's all been taken care of'...and now as they neared the vessel, Jimmy realized she was right. The boat had been fitted with a special seat and discret yet functional grab/saftey bars for Jimmy if he needed.

Spinner jumped in first, Jimmy and Marco handing him the tackle box and cooler. Jimmy was next, tranferring cautiously onto the side of the boat, then into the designated chair, with only a small amount of help from Spinner. Marco hopped in next.

The dockhand waited until the boys were settled before handing them their fishing poles and releasing the rope that anchored the boat to the dock. He offered them a small wave and walked back to his post, taking Jimmy's wheelchair with him, to stow it away, until the boys returned from their trip.

----------------

The water was clam and peaceful...too peaceful...well, just the water was, that is.

"Dude, I don't know how you live with those two", Spinner compained as he propped his fishing pole against the side of the boat and leaned over the cooler to take out a sandwhich.

"What, El and Paige?", Marco asked incredulously. "They're great", he defended casually.

"You're joking, right?", he gasped in shock. "They fight about every little thing, they're constantly nagging and they spend forever in the bathroom", he pointed out between bites of his sandwhich and gulps of his pop.

Marco chuckled. "They're girls Spin", he quipped, trying to untangle his line...again.

"Yeah well, they're still annoying", Spinner retorted childishly.

"No Spin, they're entertaining and fun. With them, Heiko and Suki...the house doesn't seem that empty without Dylan", Marco replied, his voice trailing off wistfully as he looked over the water.

Spinner shrugged slightly and reached out to grab another sandwhich. "Those are for lunch, ya know", Jimmy scolded as he casted out. "It's only ten o'clock".

"But I'm hungry now", Spinner whined.

"Shoulda had breakfast like everyone else", Jimmy reprimanded coyly,earning him a glare from Spinner.

"What's up with Ash too?", Spinner quickly changed the subject. Jimmy's ruffled his brow in question. "She's all Kate Kerwin...domesticated and stuff", he clarified teasingly.

Jimmy smiled and shrugged nonchalatly until Spinner tipped the cooler into his view and Jimmy saw the little note placed on top of the water bottles, scrawled in Ashley's writing..._Remember to drink plenty of water and don't stay in the heat too long. (a drawn heart) Ash._

Jimmy's smile fell and he frowned slightly. "She cares...a lot", he rationalized, almost guiltily. Spinner could tell he touched a sensitive nerve and flashed an apologetic look Jimmy's way.

Marco moticed it too. "So, when are you gonna make her an honest woman then, Jim?", he ribbed, thankfully breaking that moment of uncomfortable silence.

Jimmy blushed, taken aback by Marco's bold candor. "Ah, I've been thinking about that", he replied shyly, uncharacteristically lacking in his usual selfconfidence.

"You gotta do more than just thinking", Marco advised with a mischievious smirk. Jimmy grinned in reply and the boys fell into another comfortable...albeit short silence.

"Where the hell did all the fish go", Spinner groaned a few minutes later.

Marco shrugged and sighed. "Maybe I'm doing this wrong", he wondered out loud as he reeled his line in to find his lure gone...again.

"Dude, didn't your dad ever teach you how to fish?", Spinner asked incredulously.

Marco chuckled. "Spin, my dad's idea of fishing is taking a walk to the local fish monger and asking for the catch of the day so my ma could make her Zuppa di Pesce", he replied animatedly.

Spinner huffed and dug through the tackle box fervently. "They're not biting because there's no good bait in here", he complained, kicking the box away.

A wicked grin started to form on Jimmy's face as he looked between Spinner and Marco and suggested, "We could always try the spray cheese".

-------------------

The boys triumphantly burst into the house, bucket of freshly caught fish in hand. Ashley jumped off the couch to greet them. "Spray cheese", Jimmy exclaimed proudly as he held up the bucket for her to see.

Ashley looked at him curiously and a bit concerned. "Too much sun?", she asked playfully, checking his forehead for fever.

Jimmy grinned up at her. "I was careful", he whispered in assurance. Ashley smiled back and looked at the bucket quizzically.

"Who knew lake Ontario fish like cheddar spray cheese more than those little plastic sqwiggly things", Marco stated candidly.

"Yeah, and we caught enough to last the rest of the trip", Spinner added impressively. "Now you girls just have to take care of these, we can have a delicious dinner...".

"No way", Ellie interrupted, walking right up to Spinner. "You guys clean 'em and we'll cook 'em", she demanded firmly.

"But we went out and caught them", Spinner protested fiercely. "It's only fair that you girls clea...".

"Ellie, Hun", Paige called calmly and stepped between the two before things could get ugly. "Why don't you, me and Marco go clean the fish and Spinner, Jimmy and Ashley will cook them?", she offered, gently guiding Ellie away from Spinner. Ellie shrugged in agreement and turned toward the kitchen.

Spinner grinned satistfactorily at Jimmy and Ashley as he plopped down on the couch, remote at the ready.

"You smell like fish", Ashley teased wrinkling her nose as she inhaled.

Jimmy chuckled. "Yeah I guess I should freshen up a bit", he noted and raise a brow at Ashley. "Care to join me?", he whispered suggestively.

"Suppose I could cool off a bit", she replied innocently as they turned for the bedroom.

Spinner snickered from the couch and popped his head up over the back. "Is she gonna help you into the tub Jimmy?", he goaded glibly.

Jimmy stopped and turned slightly toward Spinner. "Actually Spin...she is", he bragged over his shoulder, then resumed his position and pushed quickly to catch up with her. Spinner flopped back down on the couch, a slight pang of jealously washing over him...Jimmy was one lucky guy.

Ashley quickly started the bath then left the bathroom to Jimmy so he could get ready. With a soft ping, the door moved and Ashley knew it was okay to go in. She found Jimmy waiting for her on the wide ledge of the tub and immediately smiled...she was getting pleasantly accustomed to seeing Jimmy dressed in just his boxers.

Once the rest of the clothing hit the floor, Jimmy and Ashley slipped into the tub, wrapped in each others arms. "This is perfect", Jimmy muttered into the top of Ashley's head.

"Yeah it is", she sighed in agreement, flicking the bubbles from her toes.

"Not just the bath Ash...everything", Jimmy clarified, pulling her closer. "I really appreciate what your parents did...".

Ashley nodded. "The place needed some sprucing up", she replied dismissively. "And my parents always wanted a master bedroom downstairs...ya know, with Jeff's bad knee and all...".

"Yeah, and I'm sure the ramps, boardwalk, grab bars and special seat on the boat were on the top of their list", he quipped, his voice taking on a serious tone.

"Jimmy, they just wanted a place we could go to relax, have fun, just be...together", she justified sweetly. Jimmy relaxed against the tub, Ashley held close to his chest and smiled..._together._

-------------------

Yeah I know...sappy ending, but I was having some trouble with it, so this is what ya get! I thought we needed a little male bonding in addition to the fluff, hope you all liked it. Next chapter might take a little longer to post...I'm trying to fit everything I didn't get to do this summer into the next three weeks. But, I'll try!

Many thanks to...TigrouAngel, lilfiftyfour and Lilac Bloom for their awesome reviews!!

Degrassi is not mine, neither is the song title.


	8. Those lazy days of summer

My note...I wanted to do something different with this chapter, so I've written little blocks of interaction between the different characters. They will most likely feature just two characters at a time, highlighting the strong bonds of their friendships. Rest assured, there will be no romantic undertones with these UC couples.

A DAY AT THE BEACH

CHAPTER 8: THOSE LAZY DAYS OF SUMMER

Rain. Soft rhythmic drops falling from above, the sun hidden behind a cloudy haze. Jimmy cracked his eyes open and judging by the darkened room and his lingering sleepiness, figured he'd woke even earlier than the two previous mornings…he was wrong, the green numbers on the bedside alarm clock told him so.

"Ten to seven?", he mumbled tiredly to himself. Mindful of Ashley, he carefully stretched his long arms over his head, preparing to, as quietly and quickly as possible, transfer to his chair. He first unwrapped her arm from his waist, pulled himself into a sitting position, fumbled to get his discarded t-shirt back on, then sought a solid place for his hands and swiftly moved…expertly, without too much jostling of the bed.

Grateful that all the movement didn't seem to bother Ashley one bit, Jimmy looked over and smiled at his sleeping beauty. He then turned back and quickly snapped off his breaks...of course the one thing, a subtle, quiet noise, that would actually cause Ashley to rouse. "Jimmmmy?", she called quietly.

He turned his chair around and leaned over his side, so his face was close to Ashley's . "Go back to sleep", Jimmy insisted with a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. "…I'll be out in a bit", he assured as he motioned to the bathroom.

Ashley nodded groggily and smiled at Jimmy. She scooted over to his still warm side of the bed and snuggled deep into his pillow…allowing his still fresh scent and the soft hum of his wheels on the hardwood floor to lull her back to sleep.

-----------------

Jimmy was surprised to find he wasn't the only one up, when he wheeled into the living room. Fresh coffee had already been brewed in the kitchen and all the windows and doors were opened, letting in a soft cool breeze and the smell of fresh rain, through the screens.

He poured the coffee into his travel mug and stirred in some cream before screwing on the lid, securing the saftey over the spout to assure it wouldn't spill all over his lap in transit, and headed out to the back deck.

"Hey", Jimmy called out as he pulled next to the the chaise lounger, which had been moved from the far side of the deck, under the awning right outside the french doors of the kitchen.

"Morning James", Paige greeted regally. She smiled brightly at him and pulled her blanket tighter over her shoulders as she sipped her coffee.

Jimmy grinned at Paige's playful formality. "What brings you out here so early on this fine morning?", Jimmy asked, with the tiniest hint of sarcasm when he referred to the dreary weather as 'fine'.

Paige rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Spinner snores so loud, I could hear him right through the walls", she explained, then instantly matched Jimmy's smile.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Marco's not up yet", Jimmy laughed knowingly. "...they're bunking in the same room".

"He sleeps with his I-pod on", was Paige's swift reply.

Jimmy nodded in amusement. "And it didn't wake Ellie?", he inquired next.

"No...pillow over her head", Paige answered, wrinkling her face in puzzlement. She paused momentarily, then shrugged after giving up on trying to figure out, what she considered, odd behaviors of her roomie...for probably the hundreth time.

Jimmy continued to chuckle. Paige found comfort in his laugh, she always had...and if that boy didn't have the most devistatingly handsome smiles. "What about your other half?", she asked with a wicked smirk. "You and Ash are usually the first ones up".

"Yeah, thought I let her sleep in today", he answered simply, taking another sip of his coffee.

"No _therapy_ this morning?", Paige questioned teasingly.

Jimmy was taken aback by her implication and blushed slightly. "Ah, no...", he paused, no sure how to proceed. "...there's time later. Doesn't look like there's gonna be much else to do today but stay inside", he added, looking up at steady stream falling from the sky. "Besides, just getting ready in the morning is a workout it itself", he joked, chuckling a bit uncomfortably.

Paige flashed him a quick smile and turned to face forward. "I'm glad you two are back together", she blurted, a few minutes later. Jimmy looked at her curiously.

"I always knew you and Ashely belonged together", Paige admitted quickly. "Even when you were with Hazel...I know you both cared for one another, but it just didn't feel...right. There was always something missing...".

"Yeah...Ash", Jimmy cut in bashfully, head down focused on his travel mug, his fingers playing with the saftey on the spout. Paige nodded in agreement at feeling the love Jimmy held for her oldest and very dear friend.

Jimmy slowly raised his eyes to meet Paige's and she gave him her most genuine smile. "This is nice", she commented, reaching out to pat the top of his hand, that was now resting on his thigh.

"What is?", Jimmy asked questionably.

"Us...talking to one another", Paige exclaimed happily. "A real conversation...not just business matters, or the store...".

Jimmy's movement stopped Paige mid-sentence. He tucked his mug safely in his lap, slipped his hand out from underneath hers and manuvered his chair as close to her as possible. "Yeah it is", he agreed and reached over for her hand, linking his fingers with hers.

Paige smiled. She gave Jimmy's hand a friendly squeezed and scooted over so she could rest her head against his arm...and these two friends sat together in amicable silence, watching the rain beat down on the wooden deck...

---------------------

Spinner trudged blindly over to the couch and crouched to plop himself down. "Hey, trying to lay here", Ellie yelped when Spinner's butt nearly landed directly on top of her outstretched legs.

"Sorry Ellie...didn't see you there", he apologized, jumping up before he crushed her with his full weight.

"Obviously", she muttered, curling her legs underneath herself to give him some room.

Spinner smiled sincerely and sat down next to her. He sunk into the cushions and reached for the remote. Flipping the television to some pointless cartoon channel, he turned the volume up to fifty and propped his feet up on top of the coffee table.

Ellie glared at Spinner, totally preoccupied with his show, and waited for him to acknowledge her. But instead, he laughed and howled as one character chased the other around the room, only to catch him and beat him senseless with a shovel...at that very moment, Ellie had a fleeting thought of doing the same thing to Spinner.

Annoyed at his total disregard for her, Ellie snapped the novel she was reading shut and shifted off the couch to stand. "Where ya goin'?", Spinner asked cluelessly.

She stared daggers into him and sighed heavily. "Somewhere quiet", was the icy reply.

"Why?", he questioned, puzzled.

"Because I was trying to _read _Spinner", Ellie answered incredulously.

"So read", he shrugged indifferently.

Ellie motioned pointedly toward the blaring television and cocked her head to the side. It took a moment for her actions to register with Spinner. "Oh yeah, sorry", he excused and hasitily hit the 'off' button. Ellie smiled, mildly satisfied, she resumed her position on the couch to continue her reading.

Spinner sat quietly and scanned the room. Jimmy was out on the back deck, sketching, Paige and Ashley were giving each other manicures in the kitchen, Marco was upstairs talking long-distance to Dylan, and he was...bored.

"Whatcha readin'?", he inquired curiously, almost like a little kid.

"Emma", Ellie muttered, not bothering to look up from her page.

"Nelson?", he asked seriously.

Ellie swallowed hard not to choke. "Woodhouse", she explained, a faint amusement could be heard in her answer. She decided to continue after meeting Spinner's questioning eyes, "It's a novel by Jane Austen".

Spinner nodded as if he recognized the name, then immediately frowned and shook his head. "I hate summer reading".

"Oh, it's not an assignment...just something I wanted to read", Ellie answered simply and smiled.

Spinner shot up straight, scrunched up his face and gasped. "You mean to tell me you would actually read a...", he snatched the book from her and flipped through it. "...a five hundred page book...by choice?".

"It's a really good book Spin", Ellie defended calmly, but Spinner still looked unconvinced.

Ellie grabbed ther remote off of the coffee table and began scrolling down the television listings until she found what she was looking for. "Here, let me show you", she added, punching a few buttons, then disappeared into the kitchen.

Within two minutes the house filled with a buttery scent. Ellie returned to the living room armed with a two liter of pop, two ice filled cups and a heaping bowl of microwave popcorn...just as the movie she requested from the sattelite company began to play.

Ellie poured the pop into each cup and handed one to Spinner, he shot her a friendly smile . She sat down next to him, placing the bowl of popcorn between them and they both settled in for the show. "Okay...the main charater is Emma Woodhouse and she...".

-----------------------

Ashley looked inside the refrigerator...again. Everything was exactly the same as it was ten minutes ago, when she looked the first time. She sighed, and walked over to the pantry. Opening up the cupboard door, she stood there, waiting for inspiriation to come. When it didn't she sat back down at the kitchen table and flipped back through the only cook book in the house.

"You owe me a rematch Jim", Marco challenged playfully as he headed into the kitchen for a drink. He scooped a few cans of pop into his arms and turned to grab a bag of chips, when he saw Ashley lookng miserable at the table.

"What's up Ash?", he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Just trying to figure out what to make for dinner", she answered dishearteningly and rolled her eyes.

"I thought we were going to have fish tonight", Marco queried.

"Yeah but we can't make it the same way as we did yesterday", she replied pointedly, looking out the window to see the rain that had been steadily falling throughout the day, had now erupted into a full blown thunder storm...complete with strong winds and impressive lightning show.

Marco nodded in agreement, the grill was on the opposite end of the deck, without any cover. "We don't have all the ingredients to make anything from here", Ashley paused and closed the cook book in front of her, then let out a heavy breath. "I just wanted to make something special...".

"For Jimmy?", he teased, raising his eyebrow.

Ashley blushed slightly and smiled. "No, not just for Jimmy...for everyone", she replied in playful protest.

"Suuuure", Marco continued in amusement, noticing her eyes light up at the mention of her boyfriend. Ashley's grin grew wider. "You two are just so cute together", he added, swiftly changing the subject.

"As cute as you and Dylan?", she questioned lightheartedly, it was now her turn to do the teasing.

"Well of course not...", Marco chuckled, then studied Ashley for a moment. "But there's something so special...so unique about you guys", he hesitated at seeing the surprised look on Ashley's face. "There's this beautiful love, this unbreakable bond...".

Ashley looked up teary-eyed, when he softly trailed off. "He's completely crazy about you Ash", Marco's revelation caused Ashley to blush to an even deeper shade of pink.

"I love him more than anything", she whispered in reply.

"It kinda shows", he smirked and they both instantly relaxed. "We should all be so lucky to find what you two have", he added, placing his hand over hers.

"I think you already have Marco", she replied assuredly, slipping her hand out from under his and patting the top of his hand.

Marco smiled and nodded. While he wasn't sure where his long distance relationship with Dylan was going, or if there would even be a relationship left if and when Dylan came back...it was nice to have the encouragement of good friends and the kowledge that they supported him fully.

"Want some help with dinner?", he offered sincerely.

Ashley opened her mouth to answer but was cut off when Jimmy called out from the living room, "Marco we're startin' a new game...you in?".

"Yeah and where are our snacks?", Spinner added, just a beat later.

"Go ahead, I'll figure something out", Ashley stated sweetly.

"No, that's okay, I wanna help", he insisted.

Ashley started to protest, "But Marco, karaokee revolution is your favorite game...".

"That I can play anytime", Marco cut in with a smile. "Besides, how can I tell you how to make mama Del Rossi's famous Cioppino if I'm in there playing video games with the guys?", he asked incredulously, motioning to the next room.

"You'd do that for me?", Ashley asked quizzically.

Marco chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'd do anything for you Ash", he confirmed, then gathered up the snacks and brought them into the living room.

Ashley smiled and stood up, still a pleasant state of shock. She turned to face Marco as he walked back into the kitxhen. "You won't have to kill me after giving me your mom's secret recipe...will you?", she joked lightheartedly.

"Well yeah, but that's only if you go back on your promise to not share this classified information with anyone else", Marco replied playfully, with a mock seriousness.

"Gotcha", Ashley giggled as they both walked over to the counter.

"Okay, first we need...".

-----------------------

Okay, there it is. I'm not giving this chapter a clear cut ending, because I want to show that the friendship between these six characters never ends, it just keeps growing. I just had to start out with some serious JimAsh sweetness, but be warned...the next chapter isn't quite so fluffy.

Special thanks, as always, to my amazing reviewers...Lilfiftyfour, Lilac Bloom and TigrouAngel. I appreciate all of the wonderful feedback.

Degrassi does not belong to me.


	9. summertime blues

My note…here's the second to the last chapter. It's really a two-part chap, this first one being a little on the angsty side….well not exactly angsty…..you'll see.

A DAY AT THE BEACH

CHAPTER 9: SUMMERTIME BLUES

Ashley woke up in the middle of the night, hot, sticky and slightly surprised to find the other half of the bed, empty. Sensing that something was wrong, she bolted upright and looked around.

"Power's out", Jimmy stated from his place in front of the screen door.

Blearily, Ashley rubbed her eyes and looked from the blacked out face of the alarm clock to the still blades of the ceiling fan above her. "How long?", she asked through her yawn.

"Don't know…", Jimmy shrugged. "…was out when I got up to…ya know...", he motioned toward the bathroom.

Ashley knitted her brow in confusion and started to ask, "How did you…".

Jimmy smirked slightly and pulled the small battery operated lantern from his lap, flipping it on and then off again. "This thing really came in handy", he chuckled wearily.

Smiling, Ashley nodded and picked up the stopwatch Jimmy had laying on the side table and read the time….3:19. "How long have _you_ been up, then?", she inquired curiously as she stood up from the bed.

"Bout an hour", he answered softly. "Just trying to cool off". But Ashley knew it was more than just being hot, by his demeanor….the short, clipped answers he gave, his hunched over position, elbows on knees, the slight mask of pain that covered his face.

Ashley stretched her arms over her head and slowly walked over to stand behind Jimmy, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Your back", she stated more than questioned.

Jimmy nodded affirmatively. "Just waiting for the meds to kick in", he whispered, flinching when she ran her hands down over his sore shoulder blades.

Ashley sighed softly, she momentarily thought of scolding Jimmy for the hours he, Spinner and Marco spent playing basketball the previous afternoon, or the ramifications that go along with playing basketball in the light, steady rain…but he already knew, and now he was paying the ultimate price.

She picked up the pill bottle on the small coffee table, not far from Jimmy and read it. "Why don't you take something a little stronger?", she suggested, knowing the anti-inflammatory medication he took was barely going to touch the back spasms he was having.

Jimmy shook his head and slightly shifted to look over his shoulder at Ashley. "Nah, then I'll over sleep, and I need to get up in a few hours".

"Yeah, but you can't exactly oversleep, when you're _not _sleeping at all", Ashley pointed out. She knew how awful some of his medications made him feel and how much he hated having to take them, so she didn't push the subject.

"Okay, but if your not gonna take anything stronger, at least come back to bed...maybe a massage will help", she suggested, walking back over to him. "Because sitting like _that_, can't be helping." Jimmy smiled weakly in concession and moved away from the door, cringing as he pulled his arms back to grasp the rims of his chair.

Ashley waited for Jimmy to transfer, offering a little help when he struggled to clear the bed. She went to use the bathroom, then looked in the linen closet for a towel, some lotion and the heating pad to use for just a few minutes after the massage, to sooth Jimmy's achy back...only remembering, a split second later, that you actually need electricity to use a heating pad.

By the time Ashley came back, armed with the only alternative she could think of for the heating pad...a warm water filled basin and washcloth, Jimmy had discarded sweaty t-shirt and was laying on his stomach.

Ashley climbed on the bed next to Jimmy, careful not to spill the filled basin. "Tell my if this is too hot", she instructed, laying the wet washcloth across his upper back, where his feeling was unaffected. Jimmy let out a relieved sigh and mumbled something into his pillow. Ashley took his reponse as a positive one and continued to move the washcloth over all the affected areas.

Jimmy's breathing began to even out before Ashley could even get to the massage. She did a quick rubdown over his lower back, knowing it wouldn't wake him, then pushed all the supplies away and slid in next to him, covering them both with a thin sheet.

Ashley stared at Jimmy and smiled...he looked peaceful now, his features softened, face lit only by the dim light of the moon and the occasional flash of lightning. With a gentle kiss to his slightly opened lips, Ashley turned onto her other side, her back to his chest. Reflexively, Jimmy moved his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, Ashley was asleep in seconds.

---------------

"What the hell?", a schrill scream came from the upstairs bathroom. Fumbling, crashing and slamming could be heard next, followed by stomping. "There's no hot water?", Paige yelled, trying to hold her towel tighter as she shivered from her ice cold wake up call.

"Nope", Marco quipped, earning him a glare from dripping Paige.

"No electricity", Jimmy added simply, pouring himself another bowl of cereal so they could finish the milk faster, before it spoiled.

"What does that have to do with water?", she asked impatiently.

"We're staying at a beach house Paige...", Ashley answered, spreading some room temperature cream cheese on her untoasted bagel. "...everything runs on electricity".

"You've got to be kidding me?", Paige gasped and rolled her eyes.

"You could always join Spinner...", Ellie offered teasingly, causing Paige to turn on her heel. "...he went for a swim in the lake".

"In a thunder storm?", Paige asked incredulously.

"He figured the water was warmer out there than it is in here", Ellie explained, her lips turning up into a wicked smirk. "And who knows...a few thousand volts might be exactly what you need", she mumbled, just loud enought for the others to here. "Because that shower did absolutely nothing to cool your attitude", she whispered this time, but Paige was sill in earshot.

If looks could kill, Ellie would be it's next victim. "Ughh", Paige growled and stomped back up the stairs.

"Now, now Eleanor...that wasn't very nice, was it?", Marco scolded playfully.

"What...she deserved it?", Ellie asked in defense. "All she's done for the entire trip...hell, that last eight months...is bitch at me. I'm sick of it", she whined.

Marco reached out to touch her, "El, c'mon?".

"Don't Marco. Don't sit there and preach to me about being a better friend, or letting it all slide, or apologizing first...I'm sick of it", Ellie yelled and pulled away. She paused for a moment and then stood up. "You know what else I'm sick of?", she asked rhetorically. "...how you always defend her. Paige Michalchuck can do no wrong in your eyes...so save your sermon Father Marco. I'm not interested", Ellie snapped and stormed out of the kitchen.

Jimmy, Ashley and Marco were so stunned by Ellie's tirade, that they never heard Spinner return through the french doors.

He rummaged around the kitchen for a few seconds before asking in total innocence, "Anyone seen the spray cheese?".

----------------------

Morning slowly dragged into afternoon and Paige finally came down from the bedroom around lunch time. "Ooh, sandwhiches", she stated, surprisingly pleased.

Paige reached out and grabbed the pieces of bread Ashley was offering, purposely walking around to the other side of the table to avoid any interaction with Ellie and took the spot next to Jimmy.

Everyone was busy making their own lunches. "What do we have left?", Paige asked skeptically, looking down at the table strewn with deli wrappings.

"Salami", Spinner stated. "You can have some...".

"Yeah, so I can smell like you", Paige bristled. "Thank you, no".

"I'm making some tuna salad for us", Marco announced, looking between Ellie and Ashley, then back at Paige. "Well, share...".

"I hate tuna salad, Marco", she answered the obvious and sighed heavily. "Forget it. Where's the mayo?".

Marco stopped mixing. "In the tuna salad", he replied innocently.

"All of it?", she asked incredulously.

"We had to use it before it spoiled", Marco defended.

"Marco, you know I can't eat a sandwhich without mayo", Paige complained. "Fine...how about some cheese, then?", she questioned next, growing even more impatient.

"Juss shpray sheeze leff", Spinner answered, through a mouth full of his double decker salami and spray cheese sandwhich.

Paige squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. After a few seconds she looked up and asked as calmly as she could, "What happened to all the turkey and colby?".

The table became still. Jimmy slowed his chewing and looked down at his bulging sandwhich. "Does that have _mayo_ on it?", Paige demanded, her voice raising to an almost painful pitch.

Jimmy swallowed hard and nodded cautiously. With an indignant snort, Paige stood and snatched the sandwhich Jimmy had just starting eating. "I'll be in my room in anyone needs me", she sniped and turned on her heel.

"Uh Paige?", Jimmy called out and reached over, in a futile attempt to reclaim his lunch...but Paige was too fast.

Jimmy groaned and slumped back into his chair, then leaned forward onto the table with his elbows. "Well, I guess it's either tuna salad or salami and spray cheese", Ashley proposed with a forced cheerfulness.

Jimmy pondered his choices. After taking another look at Spinner's creation, he wrinkled his nose in disgust, "The tuna".

-------------------

The cabin was becoming unbearably stuffy. The thunderstorm raging outside, made it almost impossible to open the widows or doors for any ventilation. And the fact that the air temperature was well over ninety degrees and there was no air conditioning made it even more intolerable.

"It is so freakin' hot in here", Ellie moaned as she walked across the living room, fanning herself with a magazine.

"And we're officially out of ice", Marco called from the kitchen, pouring out the water from the defrosted ice cube trays and into the sink.

Spinner suggested they head for home, or at least another place that had working utilities, but the relentless rain and strong winds, made driving unsafe. They were stuck...for at least one more day.

Ashley crossed over the room and walked up behind Jimmy, wrapping her arms around his neck. "How's it going?", she asked, motioning to the untouched sketchbook on his lap.

"It's not", Jimmy mumbled and slapped the book shut, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Why don't you go take a little nap", she suggested softly, lightly running her fingers over his shoulders. "It's still early and I can wake you when...".

"I'm fine Ash... I don't need a nap", Jimmy cut in.

"Okay, then at least stretch out on the couch or bed and relax your back...", was her next request. "...you've been sitting way too long and with all this heat, you should probably drink some more...".

"I know how to take care of myself Ashley", Jimmy spat, swiveling his chair to face her. If Jimmy's tone and actions weren't alarming enough, the way in which he used her full first name was proof that he was angry...and now, so was Ashley.

"I wasn't doubting that Jimmy", Ashley paused momentarily, "But it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're uncomfortable...you've probably shifted ten times in the last ten minutes, not to mention heading to the bedroom every four hours on the nose to take another dose of your meds", she retorted, selling herself a bit short on the accuracy of her deduction. The fact that she could read Jimmy so well, was an advantage and it was only on the second trip, that Ashley figured out that the subsequent trips to the bedroom weren't coinciding with Jimmy's regular bathroom schedule.

The others looked over, curiously. Jimmy was hurting, sweaty, tired...not to mention aggrivated and now embarrassed. "I said I was fine. Okay? So just drop it", he ordered and pushed forward for emphasis.

"Okay then, deal with it yourself", she snipped and turned on her heel. "I'm gonna go start dinner". With that, Jimmy spun back around and swerved around Ashley, heading for the back door.

After a few minutes of clanging dishes and utensils, Ellie got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "So, what's for dinner?", she asked, her cheerfullness grating on Ashley's already sensitive nerves.

"What does it look like we're having?", she clipped sarcastically.

"Fish again?", Ellie groaned loudly, "Ash, are you trying to kill us?".

"Noooo", Paige protested, hurring into the kitchen, with Marco in tow.

"C'mon Ash", Marco pleaded.

Jimmy rushed into the kitchen when he heard the commotion, "Isn't there anything else to eat?".

"No, not really. It was the only thing left in the freezer, that didn't melt...well this and the box of blueberry waffles", she explained as she ungraciously tossed the filets into the marinade. "See, perfectly thawed".

"Yeah but we've had that fish for three days now", Paige complained.

"Sometimes even twice a day", Ellie added miserably.

Oblivious to why the others were complaining, Spinner wandered into the kitchen.

"It's the only thing we have that can be cooked out on the grill", Ashley insisted aggrivatedly. "Now, if I have to go stand out in the pouring rain to cook this...the least you guys can do, is eat it.

Spinner popped his head out from inside the pantry cabinet and stood there, bewildered, "I know we should have more spray cheese"

The quarreling stopped immediately and the gang turned to face him. "Enough about the damn spray cheese, Spinner", they yelled in unison.

---------------------

I thought it would be fun to incorporate some real life in this chapter, so I'm sorry if it seems too unlikely or if the characters seem slightly ooc. Something similar happend to us on a family trip and I swear it was crazy...eight people(2 parents, 6 kids) stuck in a little house during a big thunderstorm and no electricity...we even had the spray cheese too (my two youngest sisters' favorite snack).

I wasn't sure how all beach houses are set up, but the one that I've been to, just runs on electricity. Next chapter is the last one, but don't worry...the story will end with clearer skies.

I'd like to thank my great reviewers...lilfiftyfour, havocmangawip and candygirl200413 for their wonderful comments and much appreciated support.

Degrassi is not mine.


	10. Suddenly last summer

My note….here's the last chapter. I really had a lot of fun writing this story. I always hoped the writers would give us a vacation storyline and if the rumors are true, there will be a Degrassi two-hour television movie this spring that focuses on a spring break road trip…this I can't wait to see. But for now, we have this...

A DAY AT THE BEACH

CHAPTER 10: SUDDENLY LAST SUMMER

It took over ten minutes for the side splitting, tear inducing laughter to dissolve into soft giggles and breathless chuckles.

The group had some how all managed to gather around the large kitchen table during their laughing fit. "Oh God, that was funny", Marco quipped as he swiped at his wet eyes.

"What's so funny about misssing spray cheese?", Spinner asked incredulously, and the occupants of the table erupted in laughter once more.

"Geez Hun...you really are clueless aren't you?", Paige answered between her giggles.

"No seriously...what's so funny?", he asked again, this time, a little more impatiently.

Jimmy shook his head in amusement. "Spin, we just spent the entire day jumping down each others throats...and all you can think of is _spray cheese?_", he replied, chuckling a little harder.

"Right", Spinner nodded in agreement, but actually had no idea what Jimmy was talking about. "So, why exactly are we supposed to be fighting?", he asked, thinking he might actually want in on some of the action.

Ellie looked at the other faces around the table and laughed, "I have absolutely nooo idea".

The mood turned solemn as the five pondered the whats and whys of their childish behavior. Sure it was hot with no air conditioning and boring because of the pouring rain...but they were friends, best friends...and small, insignificant things like power outages and thunder storms, shouldn't get in the way of their relationship.

"I can't believe we were fighting for no good reason", Ashley spoke first.

"And acting pretty catty while we were doing it", Ellie added quietly.

"That's what happens when it's been raining for days and the power goes out", Spinner interjected, still annoyed at their continued situation.

"Yeah but we shouldn't've taken it out on each other", Marco defended. "It's not like it was anyone's fault".

"Except maybe mother nature's", Paige cut it, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Marco's right", Jimmy agreed, glancing subtly over at Ashley. "Things happen that you can't control...we just need to make the best of it".

Ellie nodded and started to smile too, "You know what they say...when life hands you lemons...".

"And we _do _have lemons", Ashley stated with a slight giggle as she held up a few pieces of fruit left over from the marinade she had just made.

"Anyone up for some lemonade?", Paige smirked, raising her brow suggestively.

"But we already have the powder stuff in the pantry", Spinner stated incredulously and pulled the can out the closet for emphasis.

There were rolling eyes, annoyed sighs and shaking heads. "It's just a figure of speech Hun", Paige clarified, thoroughly exasperated with Spinner. "We're all friends...and this is our last night here, we need to make it a special one".

"And just how are we supposed to do that?", Spinner asked skeptically, looking out of the widow at the falling rain...not pouring like it had been, but still steadily coming down.

"I've got some ideas", Marco chuckled cryptically, then turned toward Ashley. "But first, let's get this dinner started".

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Marco, you can get these potatoes washed and wrapped...we'll bake them on the grill first", she suggested, handing Marco a roll of foil.

"Ellie and I can make the salad", Paige offered, attempting to use this chore as a discret way to offer Ellie an apology, without actually having to say the words...the Michalchuck way to make amends . "Right El?".

Ellie put her former contemptuous feelings for Paige aside and smiled genuinely. "Sure".

"Great", Ashley blew out a small, relieved sigh at the exchange and smiled. "I'll try to find something to make for dessert...", she continued, frowing at the containers of melted ice cream sitting in the sink. "...and Spin, you can shuck the corn...".

"Dude, did your girlfriend just swear at me?", Spinner turned to Jimmy and whispered.

Jimmy burst out into laughter and shook his head. "No man...it's what you do to prepare the corn before cooking it", he tried hard to contain his amusement and explain, but from the look on Spinner's face, Jimmy was failing miserably at both. "..like peeling a banana", Jimmy prompted...but again, there was nothing."Here, let me show you", he offered, sighing as he backed away from the table.

Jimmy flinched slightly when he felt a twinge of pain in his back as he pushed forward. He quickly glanced up at Ashley, hoping she hadn't seen...but from the way she was trying hard to avoid his gaze, coupled with the concerned look on her face, Jimmy was sure that she _had_ noticed it too. "But then I'm gonna go take it easy for a while", he announced, grabbing the two sacks of corn and placing them on his lap.

Ashley tentatively looked over her shoulder at Jimmy. Chewing on her lower lip, she worried that he was only doing this to appease her and not because he really needed to rest. The light brush of his hand against hers and the huge grin that was traveling across his lips, assured her otherwise. The couple shared the moment before turning and getting right back to work.

----------------

Ashley tip-toed into the bedroom and slid into the bed next to Jimmy. He was tucked on his side, a position that was a little difficult to obtain, but the most comfortable for Jimmy when his back was bothering him. She scooted over until their faces were mere inches apart and teased, "Hey sleeping beauty...time to get up".

When that got no response, Ashley ran her hand over the side of his head and down his cheek. "Jimmy", she whispered softly, but to no avail. Ashley sat up on her knees and looked over at the nightstand where she expected a medication bottle and glass of water to be... it wasn't there.

"Jimmy", she called, a little more forcefully as she nudged his shoulder. Ashley raised her hand to Jimmy's forhead to check for fever, but he was cool. Afraid that something was seriously wrong, Ashley had just turned to slide off the bed, when a strong arm quickly pulled her back to her former spot.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?", Jimmy asked, his voice still husky with sleep.

Ashley scowled and smacked him across the chest. "Don't ever do that again", she scolded. "You scared me half to death".

"What?", Jimmy asked innocently. "I was just playing along". Ashley looked inquisitively at him and he grinned. "Sleeping beauty...was awakened...with a kiss", he elaborated.

Ashley rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yeah well, I'm not really a fairy tale kinda girl...I'm more for the tragic romance", she revealed, snuggling closer to Jimmy. "...like Romeo and Juliet", she added suggestively and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"They both die at the end, Ash", he teased, knowing full well where she was going with this.

"I know...", Ashley replied between sultry kisses. "but their love was true and pure and...we'd better get out there before dinner gets cold", she announced with one last, lingering kiss before hopping off the bed.

Jimmy twisted his upper half so that he could look at Ashley. "Tease", he mumbled good-naturedly as he adjusted the rest of his body accordingly. Ashley shrugged unpretentiously and offered Jimmy her arm, which he accepted and used to pull himself into a sitting position.

After a little more shifting and positioning, Jimmy was back in his chair with Ashley on his lap. "Feeling better?", she asked sweetly and softly kissed his cheek.

"Much better...thanks", Jimmy answered, hugging her tight. Slightly confused by his declaration of gratitude, Ashley looked at him curiously. Jimmy smiled sheepishly, "For caring about me so much..for reminding me of my limits...for letting me sleep longer than I wanted to...".

"Actually, dinner took a little longer than expected, so I figured I wouldn't bother waking you until it was done", she replied, brushing her concern off as best she could and removing herself from Jimmy's lap.

"I guess I needed the rest", Jimmy stated, cranning his neck back to look up at Ashley.

"You'll be glad you did...", Ashley paused and giggled as she reached down to grab some pillows off of the bed. "...after you see what Marco has planned for us".

"A picnic...", Jimmy questioned. "...in the middle of the living room?".

"Isn't it beautiful?", Paige asked as she waived her hand over the blankets surrounding a circle of lit pillar candles.

"Complete with campfire", Ellie added proudly, lighting the last one.

"And some pretty tasty food", Spinner stated, breaking off another piece of fish and popping it into his mouth.

"You wanna save some of that for the rest of us?", Ellie asked sarcastically and everyone slipped back into their usual demeanor.

Ashley folded a corner of a blanket over so Jimmy could maneuver closer to the couch and then transfer to it. While Jimmy was getting situated, Spinner took on the task of plating the food and passing it around while Marco did the same thing with the drinks.

Ashley took two plates from Spinner and passed them to Jimmy so she could retrieve the drinks...room temperature pop, which actually wouldn't be so bad now that the house had cooled off to around eighty degrees. She handed the drinks to Jimmy and sat beside him, taking a cup from his hand and a plate off of his lap before snuggling up against him to eat.

"This is so cool", Ellie gushed happily as she took a seat next to Marco on the floor.

"Yeah it is", Paige agreed, automatically gravitating to the armchair behind Spinner.

-------------------------------

Dinner, for the most part, was eaten in silence. Only a few words were spoken through out the entire meal...mostly someone asking for a refill, or an extra napkin, or for seconds...

There was something comforting about sitting there in the candle lit room, with your best friends by your side. "So, what's for dessert?", Spinner asked, breaking through the soothing silence.

Marco winked at Ashley. "It's a surprise", he announced as he stood up and pulled Ashley along with him. "We'll be right back".

"I wonder what they're up to", Ellie stated, looking quizzically at Spinner, then over to Jimmy who just shrugged...equally curious.

Marco and Ashley came back into the room about a minute later, each armed with a tray filled with different foods and supplies. "Okay, I know we planned on making traditional, normal, old s'mores on our last day here...but nothing about this day has been normal", Ashley joked as she and Marco knelt in front of the 'fire'.

"And since our chocolate bars and marshmallows didn't fare too well in the heat...Ash had this great idea to improvise so we could still have the taste of traditional s'mores _and _use up a lot of the left over food", Marco explained as he placed a sauce pan on top of the contraption they set up over the burning candles.

The two procceded to unwrap the chocolate bars, which were already nearly liquified and place them into the pot with the bag of clumped marshmallows. "See...s'more fondue", Ashley presented proudly, stirring the concoction carefully.

Everyone started to gather around the pot. Ashley handed the wooden spoon to Marco and walked over to Jimmy, looking at him expectantly...it was then that he realized why she'd brought out the extra pillows. Jimmy smiled up at her and without the hesitated or embarrassment he had when they first arrived, he gracefully transferred to the blanket covered floor.

But even with the pillows propped up against the couch, Jimmy was still too far away from the campfire. Ashley saw a look of disappointment cross over his face and without missing a beat, she leant down and whispered, "Get as close as you can...I have an idea".

Jimmy did what he was told and Ashley returned seconds later with his chair. Jimmy wrinkled his face in confusion as Ashley set the chair side ways, behind him. She placed the pillows against the wheel, "That should do it", she declared, and waited for him to get comfortable before leaning her body against his left side...so she could offer him a little more support while she cuddled close to him.

"It's ready", Marco announced anxiously. Without another word, they all dipped the closest food item to them, into the bubbling pot. Soon, graham crackers, pound cake, pretzel rods...and even a few left over strawberries were covered in the chocolate mixture.

"This is so better than the traditional way", Marco stated as he dipped in another cracker.

"And way messier", Ellie added, licking the oozing liquid from her fingers.

"And actually edible", Paige quipped, causing the others to pause momentarily and stare at her. "No chance of Spinner charring the marshmallows into dust", she chuckled.

"Oh my God...I completely forgot about that", Ellie gasped into a fit of giggles. Spinner wasn't quite so amused.

"That's probably the last time I actually _had_ s'mores", Jimmy realized.

"When was this?", Ashley asked curiously.

"That right...you weren't there Hun", Paige recalled. "Saturday trip to the beach...grade ten...October 2003".

"Yeah, I think you and Craig were watching Angie that weeked", timidly, Ellie reminded Ashley.

"Right...that's when Mr. Simpson was just becoming sick", she remembered.

"And we were still together", Spinner directed toward Paige. She nodded solemly and took a small bite of her drenched cake.

"We were together too", Marco added as he wrapped his arm around Ellie and hugged her.

"Yeah, but you were in love with Dylan", she teased sarcastically.

"Some things never change", he admitted playfully.

"And yet so much _has_ changed since then", Jimmy offered quietly, looking down at his lap, to find Ashley's hand absently running over his knee.

Ashley stilled and locked eyes with him. She knew he was talking about much more than the just shooting and he was right...so much had chaged. "But this never will", she stated certainly as the others looked on expectantly. "...all of us, together...as friends".

Smiles and nods confirmed they all felt the same. Jimmy pulled Ashley closer and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "No, never", he whispered into her hair...and this time Ashley knew he was talking about his love for her. Ashley's eyes suddenly filled with happy tears.

Just as the group was lost, reflecting on there own thoughts...the power went back on. The welcomed sound on the air conditioner was offset by the mood-ruining glare from the bright lights and blaring television. Jimmy reluctantly let Ashley go, when she stood to turn the offending utilities, back off.

Once the room was quiet and dim again, Ashley stepped over Jimmy's outstretched legs and settled down next to him again. She snatched a pretzel from the tray and dipped it into the pot. "So, where were we...".

-------------------------------

All done...and right on schedule despite my impromptu road trip and the endless auditions for class placement this week. I really hope you guys liked it...I really try hard to make my stories enjoyable without repeating my storylines in any way.

I'm sorry for not updating Hungry Eyes yet...I promise I'll work on it this weekend.

To all of my reviewers, thank you...especially...SammyWammy, Sunshyne08, lilfiftyfour and havocmangawip. You guys are wonderful!!!

Degrassi does not belong to me.


End file.
